Ele é lindo, e sexy Mas as vezes penso que é gay
by Saroscas 8P
Summary: Bella sai de casa da mãe por já não aguentar o marido dela e as suas filhas. vai viver para Forks com o pai. Conhece Alice e a sua familia. Ela adora Edward, mas pensa que ele é Gay.Bella:" Sim Alice o teu irmão é lindo, mas tambem é muito Gay!"
1. Prólogo

-NÃO MAE, EU VOU MESMO EMBORA!- Bati com a porta do meu futuro ex-quarto. Já não aguento mais viver como uma empregada a aturar as birras de duas miúdas mimadas. É agora Bella. Enquanto fazia a minha mala para ir morar com o meu pai na pequena, chuvosa e fria cidade de Forks com os seus 3.000 habitantes. Pior que isso é o meu pai ser chefe da policia e todos vão saber que eu , Isabella Swan, sou a filha desastrada do chefe Swan.

E ainda por cima entrar na escola no final do ano ainda é pior. Vamos lá Bella é isso ou continuar a aturar as estúpidas daquelas criaturas mimadas.

-Isabella Swan tu não vais a lugar nenhum!- que mesmo apostar!

-Queres mesmo apostar que vou! Eu tenho 18 anos sou livre de fazer o que quiser e alem disso o pai esta farto de dizer para eu ir ter com ele. Acho que não se vai importar de eu viver lá!

-E como é que vais pagar a tua viagem? Não pensas que vou ser eu a pagar pois não?

- Eu trabalho, eu tenho o meu dinheiro. E vou embora agora!

Abri a porta de casa e batia a trás de mim. Estava na hora de me despedir deste calor para entrar no frio e na chuva de Forks.


	2. Viagem

Depois de muitas horas de viagem desde Phoenix até Port Angeles. Mas o caminho ,dentro do carro da policia do meu pai, até Forks o meu cu deve estar quadrado. Quando chegamos ao pé da minha fotura casa estavam la duas pessoas que não demorei a reconhecer. Uma delas era Billy Black o grande amigo do meu pai e o companheiro de pescaria , o outro suponho que seja Jacob o filho mais novo de Billy. Segundo o que a minha mãe me disse as duas duas filhas gemeas estão fora. Rachel está a tirar um curso e Rebecca está a viver no Havai.

-Bella este e Jacob Black lembras-te dele?

-Claro que sim. Como estas Jake?- eu lembrava-me deste miúdo mas meu deus e ele está um gato.

-Oi Bella! Estou bem obrigado.

- Estás enorme! Quantos anos tens? 15…16?- ele esta mesmo alto, não que o meu metro e sessenta senha descomunal, mas ele deve estar com quase dois metros de altura.

-Na verdade são 17, mas acabei a pouco de os fazer.

- Bella, não queres ir ver o teu quarto

-Claro pai!

* * *

O meu quarto ainda estava como eu o deixei com algumas alteraçoes. O meu berço já não estava lá e agora no lugar dele uma cama de solteiro, todos os meus peluches estavam dentro de uma caixa aos pés da cama.

- Não sabia se querias os peluches ou não então pu-los dntro de uma caixa. Bella sabes que não podes ficar sem ir a escola não sabes!

- Sim eu sei pai!

- Eu inscrevi-te aqui na escola de Forks. Eu sei que para ti vai ser difícil. Mas não podes perder os estudos não é!

-Sim pai eu sei que tenho que continuar a estudar. Pode ser até que faça amigos.

-Claro que vais fazer filha! Agora vou deixar-te a arrumar as tuas coisas. Qualquer coisa estou lá em baixo.

-ok Pai obrigada!

- Ainda bem que cá estás filha!- o Charlie saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Amanha vai ser um dia muito complicado, ser a miúda nova numa escola onde toda a gente conhece toda a gente. Vai ser um longo dia.


	3. Edward Cullen

_TOC TOC_

_-Bella filha precisas ir para a escola! Acorda Bella._

_-Já vou ainda a cedo quero dormir._

_-Bella tens aulas em 30 minutos se não te levantares não chegas a escola a horas e eu ainda tenho que te ir levar. _

_-Ainda tenho meia hora!... MEIA HORA!- levantei-me da cama a correr e fui tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida. 15 minutos depois de levantar já estava a porta de casa para o Charlie me levar._

_-Bella já comes-te?- só me faltava mais esta, o meu pai a controlar se como. -.-_

_-Sim pai já comi. Agora vamos?_

_-Tanto intusiasmo!- humm nem tu imaginas o quanto! Ironia!!!_

_-Vamos logo!_

_O caminho não dura mais que 10 minutos. _

_-Logo trago-te uma surpresa.-Odeio surpresas!_

_-O que é?_

_-Não posso dizer senão deixa de ser surpresa!_

_-ok. Adoro surpresas!- Ironia. Bem hoje estou muito irónica porque será? Bem vamos ver vou para uma escola nova no final do ano. Não conheço ninguém já que nem o Jake anda naquela escola. Sorte a minha._

_-chegamos Bells. Agora tens que ir a secretaria. _

_-ok pai até logo._

_Sai do carro o mais rápido possível tentando parecer invisível. Esta escola é tão pequena quanto esta cidade. Ao menos encontrei logo a secretaria e acabo com isto de vez. Parei em frente a porta respirei fundo e deparei-me com a imagem mais linda do mundo. Ele era alto, com o cabelo cor de cobre, um corpo fantástico. Não chegava nem aos calcanhares do corpo de Jake, mas também não era nada mau. Já para não falar daquele cu, meu deus parece que foi desenhado a mão de tão perfeito._

_-Menina…menina! O menina deixe o corpo do rapaz em paz!- há? Ela esta a falar para mim_

_-Eu?_

_-Não menina eu! Vê aqui mais alguém a olhar fixamente para o corpo aqui do nosso Edward!- então erra esse o nome dele Edward e lindo. Combina com ele!_

_-Não envergonhes a menina nova Jane.- bem que voz linda. Será que ele pode ser mais perfeito?_

_-ok ok desculpe menina. Em que posso ajudar?- arranje-me uma sala onde eu possa levar este gato e tê-lo só para mim!_

_- Eu sou a aluna nova e venha buscar o horário!_

_- A filha do chefe Swan? Bem tens algumas parecenças com o teu pai mas és a cara chapada da tua mãe, não és Isabella?_

_- Só Bella. Não gosto de Isabella!- nome mais feio o meu!_

_- Sabias que era o nome da tua bisavó?_

_-não sabia mas agora já sei e não gosto dele na mesma._

_-Aqui esta Bella o teu horário. E Edward acompanhas por favor Bella a sala- Edward? Olhei para trás e vi que ele estava atrás de mim encostado a parede, aposto a tirar-me as medidas!_

_-Claro que levo! Vamos Isabella?_

_-Bella!_

_-Ho claro. Bella!_

_Ele abriu-me a porta e saímos. Caminhamos em silencio até que…_

_-De que turma és? _

_- 12ºD_

_-D?- sim D que mal é que tem!_

_-D sim!_

_-Então vamos ver-nos muitas vezes.- ele sorriu mas não foi um sorriso normal. Foi o sorriso torto mais lindo que eu já vi._

_-Porque? És da minha turma?-va-la que sejas va-la!_

_-Não!- bolas- mas a minha irmã é?_

_-ok.!_

_- Aproveito e apresento-ta. Assim já não me conheces só a mim!- para mim chegava-me._

_Caminhamos mais um pouco._

_-Alice!_

_Uma miúda pequenina que não pedia andar mais que no 10 ano veio a correr a gritar-"Eddie!"- Deus Eddie!_

_-Alice não me chames isso! Sabes que odeio. Esta e a Bella e vai ser a nova aluna da tua turma!- espera ai a miúda pequenina esta no 12º!_

_-Olá! Eu sou a Alice e tenho a certeza que vamos ser grandes amigas!_

_-Olá Alice! Algo me diz que sim. Que vamos ser grandes amigas!_


	4. Alice Cullen

_**N/A: **__**Olá! Obrigado pela review **_**Dany, sim ele vai sofrer um pouco. Já estava farta de ser sempre a Bella a apaixonar-se e a sofrer agora vai ser a vez do Edcat. **

**A historia ainda esta muito no inicio fica muito melhor a partir dos próximos capítulos.**

**Se gostam da minha fic digam alguma coisa, se não gostam digam também. Por favor comentem!**

**Beijos**

_**_X_X_X__X__X_X_X__X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X__X_X_X_X__X_X_X_**_

_-Ol__á__ Alice! Algo me diz que sim. Que vamos ser grandes amigas!_

Alice é pequenina, saltitante, sorridente, enérgica e tem um grande sentido de moda, algo que eu definitivamente não tenho. Passamos a nossa primeira toda a conversar, fiquei a saber que na família dela são três irmãos, Edward, Alice e um tal de Emmet, que Alice disse que deles é um palhaço autêntico que lhe rouba a roupa, que adora chatear o Edward e que é apaixonado pela prima dele a Rosalie e que segundo a descrição dela parece um urso-"Amo o meu irmão urso!"-. Os seus primos Jasper e Rosalie Hale também vivem com eles. Alice explicou-me e que os pais deles morreram a pouco tempo e eles vieram viver para casa dos seus tios. Segundo Alice Rosalie parece snob mas ate é uma pessoa amigável e também é apaixonada por Emmet mas não admite. Jasper o irmão de Rosalie é um rapaz calmo e tímido e ele é: "Bella ele é lindo! Tem cabelos louros, alto olhos verdes, ele é tudo que se possa desejar…"-acho que ela é apaixonada por ele-estavamos no corredor a ir para a próxima aula quando de repende Alice para no meio do corredor.

-Bella queres ir ate minha casa hoje?

-Não, eu não quero incomodar.

-Disparate Bella não incomodas nada.

-Então tudo bem! Só tenho que avisar o Charlie, que vou para tua casa!

-Quem é o Charlie? É o teu namorado?-sim eu tenho montes de namorados!-

-Namorados eu? Não eu cheguei ontem de Pheonix. Charlie é o meu pai.-daahh

-Desculpa a pergunta. Mas como não o chamas-te de pai e como tinhas que tinhas que o avisar, pensei que fosse teu namorado.

- Tudo bem Alice. Eu simplesmente não o costumo chamar de pai. Já não vinha para esta terrinha a 14 anos.

- Mas agora vais gostar muito mais de Forks acredita.-isso e eu ainda acreditar no pai natal

-Vamos para a aula, senão chegamos atrasadas.- é melhor parar com esta conversa senão vai acabar mal. Mesmo muito mal!

-Vamos lá Bellinha!- é isto que adoro na Alice esta enegia dela! Não para de saltitar!

-Não me chames isso!

* * *

Edward POV

Que coisa, porque que eu não consigo tirar esta miúda da cabeça. Aqueles olhos de chocolate, aquele sorriso, já para não falar que ela é linda, muito muito linda. Hoje não prestei atenção nenhuma na aula. Se amanha houver um teste eu espalho-me todo. Que influencia esta menina de olhos de chocolate tem sobre mim? Eu nem falei com ela direito. Parece tem um íman a puxar-me para os braços dela. Eu nunca senti isto por ninguém. Sempre tive as minhas quedas pelas meninas da escola mas… Bella é deferente. E adorei aquela expressão de quem quer ser invisível ainda me captou mais. O que esta miúda tem assim de tão diferente? HI HI! A Alice tem novidades já a ouço saltitar a minha procura!

- Eddie! Eddie!- eu não disse!-

-Estou no quarto Alice!- amo a minha irmã com todo o meu coração!-

A porta abriu e Alice entrou aos saltinhos.

-Sabes quem eu vou buscar para passar a tarde comigo?- os animais outra vez não

-Não me digas que vais buscar aqueles cães todos ao canil. A mãe passou-se da ultima vez.

-Estas frio, muito frio!

-Alice não tenho tempo para estes joguinhos. Diz lá o que é!

- A Bella! - Bella? Bella a minha Bella?

-Que Bella?

-Não te faças de parvo Edward. A Bella!

-A miúda nova?-por favor que seja a Bella!

-Sim e eu sei muito bem que tu sabias de que Bella eu estava a Falar!

-Porque haveria de saber?-fora o facto da miúda de dar voltas na cabeça! :P

-Edward desde quando é que acompanhas miúdas novas? Pensas que eu não vi os teus olhos brilharem! O meu Eddie apaixonou-se pela minha Bellinha!

- Que disparate Alice ! Eu só foi simpático para a rapariga nova!- linda de morrer que põem o meu coração aos saltos só de a ver!

-Vou fingir que acredito! Mas não foi por isso que te vim ter contigo.- o que será que ela vai aprontar?- Preciso de um pequeno favor teu!-aquela cara de gato do Shrek

- que precisas Alice?

- como sabes o meu lindo Porshe amarelo esta para arranjar então…

-Diz de uma vez!

-Podes ir por mim buscar a Bella a casa?

* * *

Bella POV

Desde que Edward me apresentou a Alice nunca mais o vi, no entanto aqueles olhos verdes não me saiam da cabeça, aquele sorriso torto, aquele corpo de Adónis! Boa Bella chegas-te aqui a um dia e já estas com uma queda pelo irmão da tua melhor amiga isto é tão típico!

Eu sei que é lindo mas isso não quer dizer que me vá apaixonar por ele!

-Bella cheguei!- finalmente estou a morrer de fome!

- Oi pai!

-Desculpa a demora filha tive um problema na delegacia! – que remédio! -.-

-Tudo bem Pai!

- como correu o teu primeiro dia de aulas? Arranjas-te amigos?

- Por acaso sim!

-Jura! - - não é por nada filha mas ambos sabemos que tens algumas dificuldades em conhecer pessoas! Conta-me lá quem são !

- Como tu conhecesses toda a gente!

- Eu sou o Chefe Swan Bella, eu conheço toda a gente desta cidade!

-OK pronto. Conheces os Cullen?

-O Dr. Cullen?

-Deve ser o pai do Edward e da Alice!

-Edward? Esse nome não me é estranho . como ele é?

-Alto, olhos verdes, cabelo cor de cobre- lindo de morrer e podre de bom! Mas isso não precisas de saber!

- Será o filho mais novo do Dr.?

-Ele esta no 12º

-Sim deve ser! Quem é a outra?

-Alice a irmã de Edward!

- Entao fizes-te amizade com os Cullen fazes bem, são uma boa família!

-A Alice convidou-me para ir a casa dela, deve estar mesmo ai a aparecer. Posso ir não posso?

-Claro filha!

_PI PI (som da buzina, não sabia como por)_

-Pai deve ser Alice já vou!

-ok filha porta-te bem!

Sai de casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim! Um volvo c60, com Edward lá dentro. O carro já é lindo mas com ele lá dentro! Espera ai Edward?

-A Alice pediu para te vir buscar!

-Olá Edward tudo bem?

-Tudo! Entra!- vou morrer!

* * *

**No proximo capitulo vai ser muito importante para a historia! Devo publicar amanha**

**Beijos para quem esta a ler**


	5. A casa dos Cullen

_-Tudo! Entra. -vou morrer_

Entrei no carro, estava um silêncio mortal, apenas se ouvia o motor do lindo carro de Edward.

-Então como correu o primeiro dia na Forks High school?

- Não podia correr melhor! Conheci a minha melhor amiga maluquinha e conheci o rapaz mais lindo da cida…- Boa Bella! Pata na possa!

-Ai sim… e eu por acaso conheço esse rapaz mais lindo da cidade?- ele disse isso com um sorriso um pouco gay na cara! Espera ai estou a falar de rapazes com Edward? Queres ver que ele é…. Não pode ser! Era um desperdício o rapaz mais lindo da cidade ser panão*!

-Quem é o rapaz mais lindo da cidade?- pensa Bella Pensa!

-Sabes quem é o Jacob Black?

-Sim sei. Ele realmente é um gato!

O mundo está perdido! Edward Gato Cullen é GAY! Pior que esta situação só mesmo eu!

Isabella Swan apaixonada pelo irmão da melhor amiga e ele é gay! Que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto?

Percorremos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar pelo movimento. Quando o carro parou abri os olhos e a minha frente estava a casa mais linda do mundo. A casa dos Cullen!

-Sê bem-vinda a casa dos Cullen!- sorriso lindo! Para Bella ele é Gay

Estava perdida naquela cara quando ouço a minha amiga maluquinha

-BELLA BELLA BELLA!!!!- é mesmo Alice

-Alice!

-Chegas-te bem? O Edward chateou-te - ouviu gargalhar. Olhei para ele e sorria para mim

-Não Alice, não me chateou! Alias e um excelente motoristas!- sorri-lhe e ele retribui-o.

-Sempre foi o sonho da minha vida!- sonho da vida dele? Fazer de motorista?

-O sonho da tua vida é ser motorista?

- Não mas quase!

-Então?

-Ser motorista da rapariga mais linda de Forks!

- Isso não e difícil, basta levar a tua irmã a andar de carro!

-A minha melhor amiga é ou não é a rapariga mais simpática e cega do mundo!- cega eu?

- Sim podes crer que é?- o Eddie estava com cara de totó.

-Podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!

Detesto quando me sinto burra, eu não sou nenhuma sumidade mas também não ou burra e gosto de perceber o que dizem de mim! Caminhamos até a casa deles. Era linda. Muito bem decorada, não sei como descrever tamanha beleza. Subimos umas escadas e deparei-me com uma mulher que não devia ter mais de 40 anos.

-Bella esta é a minha mãe, Esme.- A mãe de alice era linda. Muito linda. Como tudo nesta família. Começo a sentir-me deslocada.

- Muito prazer Bella! És mais linda do que Edward conseguiu descrever apesar do meu filhinho ter muito boa memória.

-Obrigado- Senti o sangue a subir todo para as minhas bochechas.

-Ainda ficas mais linda quando coras!- espera ai o Edward esta a dizer que sou linda. Se não soube-se que ele era gay até podia acreditar que ele sentia algo por mim!

-Edward não envergonhes a Bella. Foi essa a educação que eu te dei?!

-A minha mãe tem razão! Desculpa Bella.- Aquele sorriso outra vez. Matem-me estou apaixonada por um gay.

-Alice querida o teu irmão e os teus primos estão lá fora porque que não os apresentas a Bella.

-É isso que vamos fazer agora. Eddie vens ou vais para o teu quartel-general!

-Aliiice!- o que quartel-general?

-Para o teu quarto- disse Alice com um tom irónico.

-Vou convosco! Se a Bella quiser a minha companhia!

-Claro Edward adoro a tua companhia.

Atravessamos uma grande porta de vidro e lá o fundo via-se três pessoas. Logo percebi que seriam Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie.

Um rapaz que pela descrição de Alice era Jasper correu em nossa, pensando eu que fosse para o s braços de Alice, quando para meu espanto agarrou-se a Edward e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Esta confirmado Edward é gay e o namorado dele é Jasper o apaixonado de Alice

-Pessoal esta é a Bella.

-Bella este a Jasper- o Rapaz acenou para mim- Rosalie não me olhou com a melhor cara, mas segundo Alice ela é assim mesmo- e finalmente – suspirou. Emmet.

Vi um homem do tamanho de um urso correr em minha direcção e abraçar-me com muita força.

-Entao esta é a Bella de quem a minha família não para de falar há? És realmente linda!- ouvi Rosalie tossir-Não tão linda quanto tu boneca. Eu já nem conseguia respirar.

-Emmmmettt…podes largar-me? Não consigo respirar!- ele olhou para mim e demorou a raciocinar, mas lá me largou.

-Ho desculpa, por vezes não meço a força que tenho.

-Tudo bem!

-És um garanhão Eddiezinho!- o irmão dele também? Começo a pensar que o Dr. Cullen tem alguns problemas a educar os filhos dele.

- Meninos Cheguei!- posso dizer que só vi o grandalhão do Emmet a correr em direcção ao pai e a abraçalo como fez comigo. Este rapaz deve ter algum problema muito grave. Alice deve ter adivinhado no que eu estava a pensar.

- Ele não tem nenhum problema. Ele é assim um brincalhão muito infantil.

-Pai esta é Bella.- O olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Então esta é a famosa Bella que pôs a minha famílias em alvoroço. É um prazer conhecer-te Bella.-o Dr. Cullen Estendeu-me a mão.

-Igualmente .

-Carlisle querida.

-Claro. Carlisle.

-Bellinha , vamos.- Alice puxava-me pelo braço e andava aos saltinhos!

-Para onde Ali?

-Conhecer o resto da casa!

Conheci o resto da casa. Era linda e espectacularmente decorada. Ali contou-me que a mãe dela é decoradora o que fez muito sentido. Conheci todas as divisões daquela casa. Até mesmo os quartos de todos. Ao contrário do que pensava o quarto de Edward não era nem um pouco gay, alias, até era bastante masculino. Já o de Emmet era exactamente como eu imaginava muito infantil. Ainda tinha carrinhos no chão! Aquele rapaz não existe mesmo.

O quarto de Alice e Rosalie eram ambos cor-de-rosa. Muito femininos e excêntricos como elas. O de Jasper era normal e tímido assim como ele.

-Alice, tenho de ir para casa! Já são oito e meia.

-Nãooooooooo! Fica para jantar. Va-la va-la!!!

-Não Alice, tenho mesmo que ir.

Despedi-me de todos menos Edward que Esme disse que saiu com um amigo… para mim é o namorado.


	6. A surpresa

**N/A: Olá eu sei que pelo menos 10 pessoas leram a fic e só tenho um comentário. Assim fico desmotivada. Comentem por favor! :S**

**Beijo Saroscas**

* * *

20.45h

Alice trouxe-me a casa.

Quando cheguei a casa o Charlie já não lá estava. Apenas um bilhete "_Bella tive que ir para a delegacia. Tens comida no forno. Não esperes por mim volto tarde. Espero que te tenhas divertido na casa dos Cullen."_

Foi até a cozinha ver o que tinha para jantar. Acabei por comer apenas cereais e leite. E foi para a cama dormir. Deitei-me mas não conseguia adormecer, aparecia na minha mente aqueles lindos olhos verdes e aquele sorrido torto de tirar o fôlego. Toda a família de Alice é incrível, até Emmet! Alice tinha razão depois de conversares um pouco com Rosalie vê-se o quanto incrível ela é! E como têm sido fortes com a morte dos pais deles.

Carlisle e Esme são uns excelentes pais e tios para aquele bando de adolescentes.

Mas a criatura mais fantástica daquela família é sem dúvida Edward. É lindo, simpático, educado, brincalhão, e lindo já disse? Eddie Eddie Eddie! Porque que tens que ser gay?! Podíamos ser tão felizes juntos.

Ouvi a porta da rua abrir e olhei para o relógio era 2 e 30 da manhã. Charlie ainda veio ao meu quarto mas eu fingi que estava a dormir. Peguei no sono por volta das 3 horas da manhã. Não parava de pensar nele.

_7.45h _

Acordei com o despertador a tocar. Parecia que não tinha dormido mais que 1 hora. A minha cabeça estava exausta de tanto pensar no que fazer.

Tomei banho e foi tomar o pequeno- almoço .

-Bom dia filha.

-Bom dia pai!- dei um pequeno beijo ao meu pai e sentei-me a comer.

-Como correu ontem em casa dos Cullen?

-Correu muito bem. Todos eles são incríveis.

-Ui! Que sorriso é esse Isabella?

-Bella pai! Não é sorriso nenhum.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Sobre a surpresa que tinha que te dar ontem. Toma.

O Charlie passou-me para as mãos uma caixinha pequenina. Abri e dentro tinha uma chave de um carro!

-Não posso? Não o fixes-te!

-Esta estacionado aqui a porta.

Dei um beijo ao meu pai e corri para a porta para ir para a escola. Em frente a minha casa estava um Toyota Starlet (N/A: estava farta da carrinha velha!). Eu já tinha lido sobre aquele carro. Não era nenhum Ferrari mas também não era nenhum carro de velhinos! Entrei dentro do meu carro novo e conduzi até a escola. Estacionei na primeira vaga e foi até ao pavilhão onde tinha aulas. Sai do carro e bati contra alguém.

-Desculpa!- nem vi em quem bati. Segui o meu caminho para a sala.

-Vê por onde andas Bella.- o meu coração parou quando reconheci a voz de Edward. Olhei para trás e lá estava ele ainda mais bonito que no dia anterior.

-Desculpa Edward não percebi que eras tu.- ele gargalhou discretamente onde esta a tua irmã sabes?

- Já esta na sala. Posso acompanhar-te até lá?

-Claro- Porque não ? Já que já estou presa porque não matar o meu coração também.

Seguimos em silencio, mas não durou muito tempo.

-Então carro novo?

-Sim é lindo. O Charlie deu-mo esta manha!

- É um Toyota Starlet não é?

-É. Já não é nenhum ferro velho. Tem 1290 cm3.

-É eu sei.

Voltamos a andar em silencio.

-Bom dia Eddiezinho!!

-Bom dia Jessica.- Jessica a piranha da escola saltou para os braços de Edward e beijou-o na boca. Ele separou-a dele e pô-la no chão.

-Já te disse para não fazeres isso.

-O Eddie mas tu beijas tão bem!

-Jessica já te disse que não quero nada contigo.

-Porque Eddie. Até a dois dias atrás não te importavas que te beija-se e agora dás-me um fora, porque Edward? Por cauda dela?- Jessica apontou para mim.

-Não me meta na conversa o porca.

-Vê-la como falas comigo Swan?

-Porque? És alguém de especial?

-Não te armes em parva Swan.

-Senão o que? Vais bater-me!- estava a preparar-me para lhe saltar ao pescoço quando duas mãos enormes me agarraram puxaram.

-Bella Bella para?

-Não. Esta cabra vai aprender a não se meter com quem não deve!- Quando estava a soltar-me dos braços de Edward ele puxou-me contra ele e caímos os dois no chão ele por cima de mim. O meu coração parou quando Edward me pressionou contra o meu corpo e senti a sua respiração na minha boca. Mas ele levantou-se antes de me beijar. Anda-mos até a sala sem dizer nada. Não nos olhávamos nada. Quando chegamos ao pé de Alice ele foi embora.

E eu fiquei a vê-lo parir sem entender nada.

**N/A: para quem quizer ver o carro**

**.**


	7. Saudades

**N/A: olá. Neste capítulo vou fazer a pov do Ed do dia anterior e vão perceber porque que ele não beijou Bella. Obrigada pela review ****MaFerVieira****.**

**Outra coisa. Esta semana já tenho aulas então so devo postar 1 capitulo por semana. Se não tiver muito que estudar talvez 2 mas eu amo-vos do fundo do meu coração.**

**Beijo :)**

* * *

Edward Pov

Alice foi levar Bella a casa e em foi para o meu quarto tomar banho e dormir.

Depois de banho tomado deitei-me na cama e perdi-me nos meus pensamentos em relação a Bella. Eu sei que ela adorou a minha família, ficou um bocado estúpida com o abraço e o beijo de Jasper mas aposto que foram coisas de Emmet. Jasper ainda aposta com ele. Deve ser o único. Nem sei como Rosalie consegue ser apaixonada por Emmet. A minha família é uma loucura. Só espero que Bella não tire conclusões precipitadas. Se isso acontecer eu juro que mato Emmet.- Batem a porta.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu Edward- Fala-se no diabo.

-Entra Emm.

-Meu a mãe chamou para jantar.

-Diz-lhe que não vou. Não me sinto bem.

-É por causa do beijo de Jasper. Ficas-te com medo do que a Bella possa pensar?- esta minha familia conhece-me muito bem!

-É meu. Eu acho que estou a gostar mesmo desta miúda. E eu nem a conheço dieito e já estou caidinho.

-é meu irmão parece que o amor bato usa porta desse coração adormecido.

-Eu ainda sinto falta de Tanya.

-Edward tens que esquecer. Já foi a 2 anos.

-É impossível esquecer quando a tua namorada te morre nos braços e tu sabes que a culpa é tua.- eu já gritava. As lágrimas voltaram a cair do meu rosto.

- A culpa não é tua e tu sabes disso. Foi uma falha nos travões. Até a familia de Tanya já te disse isto Ed! Tens que seguir em frente. Aproveita isso que sentes pela Bella e tenta voltar a juntar os pedaços do teu coração.

-Eu tenho medo Emmet. Eu atraiu dor para quem amo.

-Que dispara-te Edward tu amas-me e eu não sinto dor nenhuma.

-Anda jantar. A minha frente.

-Eu não vou Emmet. Não tenho cabeça.

-ok.- Emmet saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. E eu chorei o resto da noite.

* * *

Emmet POV

Cheguei a sala de jantar onde todos já estavam sentados.

-O Edward?

-Ele não vem jantar mãe ?

-Porque? Outra vez Tanya não?!

-É Tanya mas não pela razão do costume!

-Então?- todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

-Eu acho que Edward esta a gostar da Bella.

-Isso é maravilhoso!- exclamou a minha mãe

-É mas Edward ainda se sente culpado pela morte dela. Ele não me disse mas eu sei que ele sente que esta a trair Tanya por gostar de Bella.

-Eu sei que a Bella também gosta do Edward. – disse a minha mosquinha.

-Ela contou-te Alice?- a minha mãe perguntou

-Não mãe mas eu já conheço muito bem a Isabella Marie Swan e sei que ela ama-o.

-Esperemos que faça bem ao teu irmão apaixonar-se outra vez.- o meu pai abriu a boca pela primeira vez esta noite.

O assunto morreu por ali. Apesar de não se ter falado de mais nada. Detesto ver o meu irmão sofrer.

* * *

Acordei e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço. Sai para a rua e dei boleia a Alice enquanto o seu "bebé" não chega.

-Edward vou para a sala se vires Bella diz-lhe que estou lá!

-OK.- Bella eu ia voltar a vela. Tenho saudades dela. O que se passa contigo Edward. Os meu pensamentos foram interrompidos quando algo chocou contra mim. Isabella. E aparentemente com um carro novo. Dei-me ao trabalho de ver a marca do carro. Toyota Starlet . Já li algo sobre aquele carro. Não era nada mau.

-Desculpa.- ela saiu e nem olhou para trás. Nem me viu aposto.

- vê por onde andas Bella.- ela virou a cabeça de vagar e olhou para mim.

-Desculpa Edward não percebi que eras tu.-isso eu já sabia. E gargalhei ligeiramente- sabes onde esta a tua irmã?- não mas sei onde são os meus braços não queres vir até eles?

-Já esta na sala. Posso acompanhar-te até lá?

-Claro.- ela respondeu rápido de mais como se tivesse medo que eu me arrepende-se do que lhe perguntei.

Caminhamos em silêncio até que eu me lembrei do carro novo dela.

-Então carro novo?

-Sim é lindo. O Charlie deu-mo esta manha!

- É um Toyota Starlet não é?

-É. Já não é nenhum ferro velho. Tem 1290 cm3.

-É eu sei.- E sabia eu gosto de carros.

Voltamos a andar em silêncio quando vejo Jessica, ao fundo. Agora é que vão ser elas.

-Bom dia Eddiezinho!!- merda

-Bom dia Jessica.- ela fez o que faz todos os dias agarra-me e beija-me a força. No inicio ainda ignorava e deixava-a fazer o que quisesse não sentia nada e não. Mas agora não era assim. Eu tinha Bella aqui ao meu lado. Separei-a e pu-la no chão.

-Já te disse para não fazeres isso.

-O Eddie mas tu beijas tão bem!

-Jessica já te disse que não quero nada contigo.- eu quero Bella.

-Porque Eddie. Até a dois dias atrás não te importavas que te beija-se e agora dás-me um fora, porque Edward? Por cauda dela?- Jessica apontou para Bella.

-Não me meta na conversa o porca.- o que se passa com Bella?

-Vê-la como falas comigo Swan?

-Porque? És alguém de especial?- Isto vai dar confusão.

-Não te armes em parva Swan.

-Senão o que? Vais bater-me!- a Bella estava a preparar-se para bater em Jessica resolvi segura-la.

-Bella Bella para?- falei-lhe ao ouvido

-Não. Esta cabra vai aprender a não se meter com quem não deve!- Quando estava a soltar-se dos meus braços eu puxei-a contra mim e caímos os dois no chão eu por cima dela. Pressionei o meu corpo contra o dela e respirei em direcção a sua boca. Mas a imagem de Tanya veio-me a cabeça e eu tive que me separar. Levantei-me antes de a beijar. Anda-mos até a sala sem dizer nada. Não nos olhávamos nada. Quando chegamos ao pé de Alice eu fui embora sem olhar para trás. As lágrimas já caiam no meu rosto. Foi ter com Emmet.

-Edward o que se passa estas a chorar.

-Eu ia beijando-a Emmet!

-Quem? Bella- apenas acenei com a cabeça- isso é óptimo. Porque não a beijas-te?

-A imagem de Tanya veio-me a cabeça. Tive medo que só estivesse a usar Bella para esquecer Tanya e eu não quero isso. A Bella não merece.

-HO Edward.


	8. Misterio

**N/A: Meninas obrigado pelas reviews, Adorei-as e adoro saber que estão a gostar da fic. Respostas aos comentários no final. Vou publicar este capítulo mais cedo porque adorei as Reviews. Se querem que continue tem que comentar e dizerem-me o que acham e darem opiniões para o resto da historia. Não se esqueçam REVIEWS senão não publico.**

**Beijo Adoro-vos a todas.**

* * *

_E eu fiquei a vê-lo parir sem entender nada._

Alice Pov

Quando a Bella chegou ao pé de mim as lágrimas caiam-lhe desesperadamente pela cara. O que se terá passado?

-Bella o que se passa? Quem te fez mal?

-O teu irmão!- as lágrimas caiam ainda mais agora. O meu irmão? Edward!!

-O que Edward te fez?

-Ele ia beijar-me e no último segundo arrependeu-se e não me disse nada simplesmente começou a andar para aqui em silêncio. Eu odeio-o!!!- o Edward ia beijar a Bella ? ele não deve estar melhor do que ela. Se bem o conheço esta a chorar nos braços de Emmet.

-Bella há algumas coisas sobre Edward que só ele te pode contar. Mas que justifica muito bem o que aconteceu agora. – Os olhos de Bella parara de lacrimejar. E olhou-me com atenção -Bella sabes que sou a tua melhor amiga aqui. Pelo menos eu considero-te a minha melhor amiga. Independentemente o que te aconteceu agora . Eu só te peço que perdoes o Edward pelo que aconteceu. Que não o separes de ti. Eu sei que tu o amas Bella.

-Eu não o amo!- sim e eu sou a rainha de Inglaterra.

-Não mintas para ti própria Bella porque a mim não me enganas. O Edward neste momento está muito pior do que tu acredita.

-Só esta pior porque quer! Foi ele que não me beijou.- pobre Bella ainda vai te muito que passar para ficar com o meu irmão.

-Não é assim tão simples Bella.- As imagens do meu irmão no funeral de Tanya vieram-me a memoria. Nunca o vi tão desesperado e a sentir tanta dor. E ele nunca soube que Tanya estava grávida. Mas ele nunca pode saber disso. Só os Cullen é que sabem disso é eu grande segredo que temos carregado nos últimos anos.- acredita em mim. Com o tempo vai perceber o meu irmão e tudo que ele sofreu.

-OK. Eu até poço compreender que ele tenha sofrido por amor mas não lhe dá o direito de andar por ai a dar esperanças as pessoas!- A Bella tem esperanças com o meu irmão isso é maravilhoso. Tenho de contar a todos.

-Fazemos assim não trates mal o meu irmão e não o afastes de ti. Depois quando compreenderes o que se passa depois voltamos a falar.

-Tudo bem Alice. Não poço fazer mais nada e não!

Fomos para a aula e nunca mais falamos no assunto Edward o resto do dia.

No final das aulas acompanhei Bella ao seu carro novo que estava junto ao do meu irmão. O Edward estava encostado ao carro com os olhos todos vermelhos e quando a Bella passou junto a ele e lhe deu um beijo muito carinhoso na cara ele olhou para ela e depois para mim. A Bella entrou no carro e saiu. Quando o carro dela já não se via, o Edward finalmente falou para mim.

-O que lhe contas-te? - O Edward estava ríspido e agressivo na vóz.

-Nada Edward. Não lhe contei nada apenas lhe disse para te perdoar.

-E ela perdoou-me assim. Só porque tu disseste-lhe para me perdoar.- riu ironicamente - Não és deus Alice.

-Pois não Edward, não sou. Mas pode ir parando com esse mau feitio. Não tenho culpa de nada. Aliás preferias que a Bella não te fala-se?

O Edward começou a chorar compulsivamente. Ele já nem respirava abraçado a mim.

-Porque que ela teve que vir para a esta terrinha estúpida e dar a volta a minha vida porque? Eu queria ser infeliz sozinho para o resto da vida. Porque que ela acordou o meu coração a tanto tempo adormecido. Eu não quero trazer azar para ela também. Já bastou Tanya como prova. Já sei que não posso amar ninguém, nem deixar que alguém me ame Alice.

-Para isso é tarde de mais!- vi a sua ruga de duvida na testa.

-Tarde de mais Porque Alice?

-Tu és mesmo cego não és? – Ainda ficou mais confuso- Olha nos olhos de Bella e diz-me o que lá vez quando ela olha para ti.

Entrei no carro e fomos para casa em silêncio. Sem falar mais no assunto.

* * *

Bella POV

Eram oito e meia da noite quando Charlie chegou a casa.

-Bella cheguei filha!

- Entao pai tudo bem?- beijei a cara de Charlie.

-Sim filha. Sabes com quem tive?

-Não com quem? – agora vou adivinhar com quem estives-te queres ver. Sou bruxa. 8S

-Com duas pessoas. Com a Sue a mulher de Harry Clearwater os pais de Seth e Lea lembras-te deles? São amigos de Jacob.

-Vagamente.- o que isso me interessa o meu dia esta de morrer.

-Sabes o que ela fez quando soube que estavas cá?- pregunta retórica- Comprou-te uma prenda. Eu não sei o que é mas ela disse que era para teres um pouco de privacidade. E que não deve ser filha do xerife da pequena cidade de Forks- olha a mulherzinha afinal até é inteligente. O Charlie deu-me para a mão um pequeno saco de embrulho. Lá dentro tinha um pequeno diário de cadeado preto e rosa. Era lindo. Adorei. Apartir de agora adoro a Sue.

-Agradece a Sue e ao Harry pela prenda. Gostei muito.

-Ainda bem.

- Mas com quem mais tiveste?

-Como Dr. Cullen.

-Carlisle! Como ele está?

-Esta muito bem. Disse-me que te davas muito bem com aquele filho dele que teve o problema como ele se chama…. Edward é isso.

-Edward teve um problema?

-Tu ainda não sabes?

-Não porque? Conta!

-Não filha, isso é uma coisa do rapaz e eu não te posso contar. Se alguém tem que te contar é ele, eu não o poço fazer.

Naquele momento perdi o meu rumo e as minhas noções. Eu amo-o e ninguém me conta nada.

- EU QUERO SABER JÁ IMEDIATAMENTE O QUE EDWARD FEZ DE TÃO IRRADO QUE NINGUEM ME CONTA.

-Bella filha tem calma. Eu não posso mesmo contar-te. E o rapaz não fez nada de irrado mas precisa de todo o teu apoio e o carinho ou… amor. –o Charlie fez cara de pena- que lhe poderes dar.

Eu não quis falar mais com o meu pai. Jantei e foi-me deitar. Pronta para mais uma noite de insónia por causa do meu apaixonado e, agora descobri, problemático Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: Meninas este foi um capitulo mais triste mas tinha que ser para deixar a duvida na cabeça de Edward e de Bella.**

**Alanna : ainda bem que gostas-te. Beijo **

**MaFerVieira: Para saberes tens que continuar a ler a fic. Depois vemos se ele fica com a Bells. :^)Beijo**

**Regina Swan Cullen: Eu também acho que ele precisa de ajuda. Ainda bem que estas a gostar estou a escrever de coração . Beijo **

**Hyuuga Samaritana: Olá eu também sou nova mas é a escrever. Nem sequer penso em desistir quando o vosso apoio e tanto. Beijo**

**Lyka Cullen: Vou continuar. Beijo **

**Meninas como sabem sou de Portugal se houver alguma expressão que não percebam perguntem. Já agora alguém de Belem do Para esta a ler a fic? Fiquem bem. **


	9. As mensagens

**Meninas como hoje não estou bem-disposta, provavelmente algumas partes vão estar um pouco Emo. Males de amor. Mas eu amo-vos. Adorei os comentários. Quero muitos mais. Obrigado pelo apoio. Beijo do tamanho do mundo.**

* * *

Foi para a minha cama e aproveitei para escrever no meu diário como tenho feito nos últimos dias e para ler o que tenho escrito.

_Segunda-feira, 15 de Abril_

_Hoje ofereceram-me este diário. Pelo menos aqui posso dizer o que penso de Edward sem ter ninguém a defende-lo e a querer juntar-me a ele. Ainda não perceberam que ele é gay?! Como querem juntar-me a ele assim? Não compreendo esta gente. A falta de ar poluído deve fazer mal a cabeça das pessoas._

_Terça-feira, 16 de Abril_

_Hoje o Edward estava esquisito. Eu tentei não me afastar dele. Sempre que me via olhava no fundo dos meus olhos como se procura-se alguma coisa. Ele está cada vez mais estranho. Hoje foi até ao a biblioteca procurar notícias sobre os Cullen no jornal de cidade. Mas não há nada mais antigo que dois anos. Eu realmente não sei a quanto tempo eles estão na cidade. Ele não deve ter feito algo de mau! Se fosse isso o meu pai não me tentava empurrar para ele. :S_

_Nunca pensei que o Charlie tenta-se empurra-me para um rapaz. Não um como Edward Cullen. Um anjo caído do céu!_

_Na escola todos olham para mim como se eu fosse a salvadora do mundo e isso incomoda-me._

_Quarta-feira, 17 de Abril _

_Hoje o Edward não foi a escola. A Alice não me disse o porque e eu perguntei-lhe directamente. Apenas respondeu que esta com saudades, mas não me disse de quem. Será que Edward não é gay? Será que ele apenas é apaixonado por alguém que deixou em outra cidade. Pelo que descobri eles viviam no Alasca. Parece que o Carlisle gosta de viver em lugares frios. Pancas de cada um!_

_Sinto que estou a ser injusta com Edward. Hoje fiz uma pesquisa na internet sobre os Cullens. Apareceu-me montes de coisas. Muitas sobre Carlisle como o facto de ele ser o melhor neurocirurgião do pais e deixar o grande hospital do Alasca onde era director para vir viver para a pequena cidade de Forks com a família toda, mas nada sobre os motivos da mudança e nem uma referencia a Edward._

_O que será que esta cidade toda esconde de mim. Até a senhora da biblioteca arregalou os olhos quando lhe perguntei se tinha algumas informações sobre os Cullen. Ela apenas me disse que eu devia falar com eles se queria saber sobre eles._

_Acho isto muito estranho. MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO estranho._

Quando acabei de escrever no meu diário recebi uma mensagem no meu telemóvel. Era de um número desconhecido mas decidi lê-la.

_DE: +64641314165483_

"_Olá Bella é a Alice. Olha, queria convidar-te para vires cá jantar na sexta-feira. Responde-me. Beijo Ali. _

_PS: é o número do Edward, guarda-o"_

Que estranho a Alice mandar-me mensagem do telemóvel de Edward ainda hoje carregou o telemóvel. Cheira-me a manobra de Alice. E eu não gosto disso! Mas acabei por lhe responder para aquele número mesmo.

_Para: +64641314165483_

"_Claro que vou jantar a tua casa Ali. Com todo o gosto mesmo. Vê se os teus pais não se importam. Beijo Bella"_

Foi tomar banho para me deitar. Foi até ao guarda-fatos para ver o que ia vestir amanha quando o ecrã do meu telemóvel brilhou. Era uma mensagem, provavelmente de Alice.

_De: +64641314165483_

"_Bella os meus pais não se importam nada com a tua presença, alias eles amam a tua presença e eu também. Beijo Edward"_

O meu coração parou nesse momento. Primeiro Edward acabou de dizer que adorava a minha presença. E segundo ele mandou-me um beijo. Isso mesmo. UM BEIJO!

Esperem aqui por mim que eu vou ao paraíso e volto já!

Achei melhor responder ao Edward por uma questão de educação. Tinha montes de duvidas sobre o que lhe responder. Digitei muita coisa como: "Também adoro a tua companhia" ou "Estar ao pé de ti faz-me feliz", mas acabei só por lhe responder:

Para:_ +64641314165483_

" _Fico feliz que toda a família goste de mim. Também vos amo muito. Beijo Bella."_

Deitei-me na cama com a esperança que a conversa fica-se por ali. Se isso continua-se eu acabaria por lhe dizer o que sinto e isso não ia ser bom. Pelo menos não para mim.

Quando estava prestes a adormecer o ecrã do meu telemóvel voltou a brilhar.

Edward POV

Emprestei o meu telemóvel a Alice para ela mandar uma mensagem a Bella. Ela mandou a mensagem e logo saiu do meu quarto. Já estava na cama quando o ecrã do meu Telemóvel brilhou. Era uma mensagem de Bella. Fiquei curioso sobre o que elas estavam a falar e li a mensagem de Bella

DE: +654545455479325

"_Claro que vou jantar a tua casa Ali. Com todo o gosto mesmo. Vê se os teus pais não se importam. Beijo Bella"_

Esta Bella é mesmo a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Tem um Coração do tamanho do mundo. Sempre preocupada com o que os outros pensam.

Para: +654545455479325

"_Bella os meus pais não se importam nada com a tua presença, alias eles amam a tua presença e eu também. Beijo Edward"_

Voltei a deitar-me na cama sem esperança que ela me responde-se.

Estava quase a pegar no sono quando o meu telemóvel brilhou. Vi que era uma mensagem de Bella então li.

De: +654545455479325

" _Fico feliz que toda a família goste de mim. Também vos amo muito."_

O meu coração parou quando li a mensagem. Bella acabou de me dizer que me ama. Não foi bem no contexto que eu esperava. Mas não deixava de ter dito.

Fiquei sem saber se respondia. Acabei por me decidir lhe responder.

Para:+654545455479325

" _Também me amas Bella?"_

Demorou algum tempo para o brilho que eu tanto desejava elimina-se o meu quarto.

De: +654545455479325

"_Claro que te amo Edward. Amo-te como amigo, como irmão. Estas sempre no meu coração."_

O meu coração parou nesse momento. Não era isso que eu queria ler. Não sei bem o que queria ler, mas não era isso com certeza. O que se passa comigo. Porque que sinto isto por ela? Quando a vejo o meu coração para de bater. Quando sinto o seu cheiro não quero sair de perto dela. Quando olho no fundo dos seus olhos…- suspiro - …quando olho no fundo dos seus uma calma estranha se apodera de mim. Uma paz que já não sentia a muito tempo.

Olhei a minha volta. As estrelas brilhavam mas nenhuma brilhava tanto como o olhar dela. Da minha Bella. Da minha Isabella Marie Swan.

Não Edward tu ano a podes amar. Todas as pessoas que tu amas desaparecem. Eu não mereço ser feliz. Tu sabes que nunca vais conseguir fazer alguém feliz. Eu atraio o azar.

As lágrimas caiam-me pela cara a baixo. Decidi compor. Uma melodia triste surgiu na minha cabeça. (**N/A: .com/watch?v=tBvsd9XhWSU**)

Quando olhei para o relógio, eram 3 horas da manha felizmente os meus pais instalaram paredes anti-son no meu quarto. Achei melhor ir dormir. Mas o ecrã do meu telemóvel brilhou e uma nova esperança encheu o meu peito.

De: +654545455479325

"E tu Edward também me amas?"

Nem pensei no que respondi, quando dei por mim já tinha enviado a mensagem

Para: +654545455479325

"Claro que te amo Bella do fundo do meu coração."

Parece que não sou o único a não conseguir dormir.

* * *

Regina Swan Cullen: Vou seguir o teu conselho. Obrigado pelo apoio Beijo.

MaFerVieira: Ainda vai demorar um pouco para que ele perceba que ela o ama. Beijo

Lyka Cullen: Todas nos queríamos. Beijo

Aninha: Olá! Fico muito feliz que gostes dela. Beijo

Hyuuga Samaritana: Ainda não decidi se vou por Jacob no meio da relação deles. A reacção da Bella ainda vais ter que esperar.


	10. Viagem perigosa

**N/A: Oi meninas! Neste capitulo temos um Edward mais "homem". Achei que estava a precisar. Já sabem respostas aos comentários no fim. Meninas e Meninos (se houver) que lêem a fic mas não comentam podiam deixar a vossa opinião sobre o que acharam até agora. **

**Quem quiser falar comigo vou deixar contacto. **

* * *

Bella POV

Depois da mensagem do Edward a dizer que me amava cai no sono como uma pedra.

Acordei na manha seguinte com o céu azul e o sol a brilhar, o primeiro desde que cheguei a forks. Tomei banho e desci as escadas. Para meu espanto a família Cullen em peso estava na minha sala. Até Edward lá estava, com um sorriso enorme a olhar para mim.

-Bom dia o que fazem aqui tão cedo?-Alice olhou para mim com cara de parva.-

-Bella querida que dia é hoje?

-Que dia é hoje? Sei lá!

-Bella hoje é dia 21 de Abril. É dia de Tiradentes. (**N/A: foi procurar um feriado que calha-se mais ou menos na data da historia e encontrei este. Se depois me poderem explicar o que é?)**

**-**Então hoje é feriado e não há aulas?

-Sim Bella!- Respondeu Rosalie.

O Emmet sussurrou algo para Edward como "A tua namorada é um pouco lenta não?" Não percebi o porque disso. Estou mesmo lenta hoje!

-Então se hoje é feriado o que estão aqui a fazer tão cedo?- O Edward suspirou e respondeu-

-A Alice levantou-nos todos da cama porque quer porque quer passar o dia no centro comercial em Seattle.

-Boa sorte. Eu odeio centros comerciais.- Todos gargalharam. Que foi que eu disse?-

-Tu não percebes-te Bella. Tu vens connosco!- O Edward deve ter batido com a cabeça só pode. Não! Nem pensar.

-Eu não sei como vos dizer isto, mas … eu NÃO vou!- dei bastante ênfase ao não!- Alice olhou para mim e disse.-

-Bella não tens outra opção. Tem que eu tenha que pôr o Edward a levar-te as costas.- A imagem de Eddie a levar-me nas suas costas musculadas veio-me a cabeça. Não seria mau de todo mas ia dar muita barraca e toda a gente ia ficar a olhar para mim. E eu detesto que olhem para mim.

-OK Alice. Ganhas-te. Vamos lá embora.

-Boaaa!

Edward POV

Nunca pensei que Bella não gosta-se se centros comerciais, mas bem ela é diferente de toda a gente não é mesmo. Fomos até ao carro de Jasper já que íamos todos nele. E foi ai que a festa ficou animada.

-Bem pessoal eu vou a frente com o Jasper. E vocês quatro vão atrás.

-Alice nem penses que vou no colo do teu irmão.- o Rosalie tem razões para isso. Quando tem que ir no colo de Emmet é apalpada a viagem toda.

-Eu já não tenho nada a ver com isso. Resolvam-se entre os quatro.- A Alice entro dentro do carro.

-Bellinha do meu coração!- A Bella fez cara de caso.

-Não Rosie! Eu não vou no colo de Emmet.- Bella estava mesmo decidida.-

-Não precisas ir no de Emmet vai no de Edward- ela apontou para mim.

-EU- exclamei admirado.

-Claro. Ele é um rapaz respeitador e simpático. Vala Bellinha.

-Se ele é isso tudo porque que não vais tu?- Rosie sorriu e piscou para mim. Não acredito que elas tem tudo planeado.

-Bellinha ele é meu primo. Ia ser no mínimo constrangedor para nos.

-OK. O que não faço por ti Rosie.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. E por aguentares o esforço tão grande de ires no meu colo.- a Bella corou quando lhe disse isso. Nunca a tinha visto corar. Se eu já a achava linda passei a amar vê-la corada.- Não é nada disso Edward foi só uma expressão. Não é de todo um sacrifício é mais um prazer.- Ela Aida corou mais. Como se castiga-se a ela própria pelo que tinha dito. Um "prazer" ainda bem que pensas assim Bella.

-Bem já que já se entenderam entrem lá no carro.

Bella POV

Ainda só estávamos no carro a quinze minutos e eu já não tinha posição no colo de Edward. Eu sentia que estava a mexer-me demais porque já sentia o "amigo" de Edward ficar um pouco agitado.

-Bella podes parar de te mexer um pouco. Por favor.- o Edward estava corado.

-Desculpa Edward. Mas já não tenho posição.

-Pois Bella. Mas também não esta confortável para mim.

Edward POV

E não estava mesmo. O meu "amigo" já não sentia isto desde que Tanya morreu. Eu nunca mais tive com ninguém. E agora a Bella não parava de dançar sobre ele. O Rapaz não ia aguentar muito tempo. Senti a Bella fazer um esforço para não se mexer. Mas o meu amigo já estava em ponto de bala.

-Jasper importas-te de parar. Preciso sair do carro.- Jasper olhou pelo retrovisor e riu-se para mim. Pelos vistos todos já tinham percebido no estado em que estava.

-Olha o "amigo" do meu irmão voltou a vida. A quanto tempo estava adormecido Eddie?- Tinha que vir as piadas do Emmet.- É Bellucha acordas-te um morto sabias.

Bella POV

Um morto? Isso não faz sentido. Bem a não ser que o Edward goste de apanhar e não de dar. Que nojo. Vivia bem sem essa imagem. Sentia o amigo de Edward muito activo. Ele dava pequenos gemidos quando havia curvas e o meu corpo movia-se um pouco contra os seu. Isto era muito esquisito. Ter um gay a gemer ao meu ouvido.

-Jasper para. Por favor.- o Edward reclamava. Ele estava mesmo na ponta.

-Não Jasper. Se parar-mos nunca mais lá chegamos.- eu vou matar Alice

-Alice eu tenho que sair deste carro agora.- Eu não sei se foi de propósito mas o Jasper fez uma curva apertada e eu cai mesmo sobre o "amigo" de Edward ele gemeu alto, mesmo muito alto.

-Para logo esse carro Jasper!- gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Edward voltou vinha com um sorriso no rosto. Eu nem quero pensar no que ele foi fazer.

-O meu irmão é muito lindo não é?- a vos de Alice.

-Sim Alice o teu irmão é lindo, mas também é Gay!

-Gay o meu irmão?

-Sim Alice já alguma vez ele esteve com alguma rapariga tipo namorada. Alias a Jessica beijou-o e ele nem se importou. Foi como se ela o beija-se na cara. Alice não queria ser uma a dizer-te mas o Edward é…

-O Edward é o que?- o Edward estava com um sorriso na cara.

-Lindo, a Bella estava a dizer que es lindo.

-A serio Bella sou lindo?- nem lhe respondi. Estava vermelha que nem tomate. – Posso falar ali contigo.

-Claro.

Andamos um pouco até onde não nos podessem ouvir.

-Queria pedir-te desculpa pelo que aconteceu no carro.

-Eu percebo Edward. Não deixas se ser homem.

-Não deixo de ser Bella? Eu sou homem.

-Claro que és. E gostas de outros homens.

O Edward partiu-se a rir.

-Bella eu não sou gay.

-Não?

-Não!

Vi a Alice correr até nos.

-Vamos embora! Eu quero fazer compras.

O Edward chegou-se a mim e beijou-me a cara e foi com Alice. Eu fiquei para trás com cara de estúpida.

-Anda Bella quero compras!

**

* * *

**

**Hyuuga Samaritana: Não, a família de Tanya não vai aparecer. O Edward já sofre o suficiente. Não sou assim tão má! Beijo**

**Lyka Cullen: Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijo**

**MaFerVieira****: Pancas são maluquices ou manias. Eles são complicados mesmo. Beijio**

**Regina Swan Cullen****: ele é um Edward mais sensível que o normal. Beijo **

**maaa cullen: Ainda bem que gostas. Beijo**


	11. Centro comercial

**A pedido da Raffa tentei escrever um capitulo maior. Acho que não ficou muito bom mas depois digam o que pensão.**

**Beijo AMO-VOS!**

* * *

Edward POV

Mal entramos no carro a Bella adormeceu no meu colo. Ela é linda. Está tranquila. Uma mas mãos dela estava delicadamente pousada no meu peito. Mesmo por cima do meu coração. A minha cicatriz estava quente com o toque da mão dela. A cicatriz que me relembrará para toda a vida o acidente da Tanya, ficará para sempre gravado no meu corpo, na minha alma, no meu coração. Os meus olhos não descolavam de Bella. A sua beleza era inigualável.

-Não babes para cima dela Edward.

-Piada Emmet.- voltei a observar Bella.

-Edward estas a ficar outra vez apaixonado não estás?-suspiro-

-Não sei Alice, eu sinto algo pela Bella mas não sei o que é?

-Eu acho que devias aproveitar o que sentes Edward. Voltares a amar.

-Eu não quero usar Bella.

-Não a vais usar. Tu gostas dela. Deixa-a restaurar os pedaços do teu coração.

-O que aconteceu hoje aqui neste carro não é normal. Ela despertou o que á muito tempo estava adormecido. Isso é um sinal.

-É Jasper, deve ser.

Fiquei a vê-la dormir o resto da viagem. Perdido nos meus pensamentos. Só percebi que já estávamos no centro comercial quando Alice chamou por mim.

-Edward chegamos. Fica aqui e acorda a Bella. Depois procura-nos na zona da roupa.

Todos saíram do carro e eu fiquei a vê-la dormir por mais alguns minutos. Ela apertava-se cada vez mais a mim. Com um sorriso na cara.

-Edward!

-Diz!- ela não me respondeu, ai percebi que estava a dormir e que falava durante o sono.

Chamou por mim mais suas ou três vezes. Abraçando-me cara vez mais. A boca dela estava tão próxima da minha que não consegui resistir, aproximei a minha boca da dela e rosei de leve os meus lábios nos seus e beijei-a quase sem lhe tocar. Os seus lábios eram tão suaves. O meu coração batia a mil a hora! Acalmei-me e decidi acorda-la. Aquele beijo seria para sempre o meu segredo.

-Bella….Bella!- chamei-a baixinho ao seu ouvido, enquanto que fazia festinhas na cara. Ela abriu um olho mas voltou a fechar.

-Acorda Bellinha!

Não quero. Deixa-me ficar no carro. Quero dormir.- por mim ficávamos no carro o dia todo contigo no meu colo e a beijar esses lábios suaves.

-Bella anda levanta-te. De caminho está aqui a Alice.

-Mas Edward, eu quero dormir. Estou tão bem aqui!- o meu coração saltou uma batida ao ouvir que ela se sentia bem no meu colo. Tive vontade de abraça-la e faze-la dormir outra vez.

A Bella levantou-se muito rápido e acabou por bater com a cabeça no tecto.

Bella POV

-Bella…Bella! –Senti umas mãos quentes nos meus braços. Abri um olho, vi que era Ed e voltei a fechar. As imagens do sonho que acabara de ter inundaram a minha mente.

Eu estava numa praia com Edward caminhávamos de mãos dadas junto ao mar. De repete ele começa a correr para o mar. Ele chamava-me calmamente, e eu aproximava-me cada vez maisdele, Quando finalmente cheguei aos seus braços, foi recebida com um leve beijo.

-Anda acorda Bellinha!- ouvi o Edward a chamar.

-Não quero. Deixa-me ficar no carro. Quero dormir.- sentia-me muito bem. Ali era o meu cantinho de paz

-Bella anda levanta-te. De caminho está aqui a Alice.

-Mas Edward eu quero dormir. Estou tão bem aqui!- e estava. Mas depois percebi que estava no colo dele e a dormir. Levantei-me muito depressa e acabei por bater com a cabeça no tecto do carro. -Ai!

-Cuidado Bella.- As mãos quentes de Edward estavam mais uma vez na minha cabeça.- Parece que o motor já arrancou.

-HIHI piadinha Edward Anthony Cullen! Porque que não me acordas-te.

-Eu tentei! Já te disseram que falas no sono?

-Já porque?- ou não será que eu disse alguma coisa no sono que não devia?- O que foi que eu disse?

-Nada Bellinha, não disseste nada de importante. – Não me suou verdadeiro, mas eu realmente não quero saber o que disse. Ia ser demasiado vergonhoso.- Vamos embora Bella. Anda.

Ofereceu-me a mão gentilmente. Quando eu lhe entreguei a minha ele puxou-me para fora do carro, sem largar a minha mão caminhou até dentro do centro comercial. Fomos procurar os outros, sentir mas suas mãos quentes nas minhas era o paraíso. Encontramos Alice e Rosalie dentro das lojas e os rapazes do lado de fora sentados nos bancos. Foi ter com elas.

-Seja bem aparecida nossa Bella adormecida.

-A meninas não gozem.

-Conta lá as coisas entre ti e o Edward.

-Não há nada para contar.

-há sim! Olha para a cara de apaixonado do meu irmao.- Olhei para Edward, ele olhou para mim e piscou.

O Emmet andou até nos.

-Meninas vamos comer. Já é hora e meia. Tenho fome.

-Mas ainda agora cá cheguei. Ainda não vi nada.

-Anda Alice depois nos voltamos.

-ok. Vamos lá dar de comer aos meninos. Mas a seguir vamos comprar biquínis.

-OK Alice.

-Fala por ti, Rose eu não vou comprar um biquíni.

-Depois falamos sobre isso Bellucha.

Sai-mos da loja e Alice correu para Jasper que lhe deu a mão e andaram em direcção a praça da alimentação. A Rosalie fez o mesmo com Emmet.

-Quando é que eles vão admitir que se amam.

-Quem Rosalie e Emmet ou Jasper e Alice?

-Os dois.!- quando dei por mim já estávamos de mãos dadas. A caminho da praça da alimentação. - É acho que as pessoas têm medo de admitir o que sentem.

Não disse nada. Andamos até as escadas rolantes para subir até a praça da alimentação, Edward foi a frente e depois eu. Desastrada como sou acabei por cair sobre as costas dele, não me queria separar dele, aquele calor aquecia-me a alma.

-Bella estas bem?- o Edward perguntou.

-Sim. Porque?

-Como continuas colada nas minhas costas pensei que tivesses desmaiada.

-Não! Só estou bem aqui.- Estas parva Isabella Swan. Diz-se alguma coisa como esta! Senti o Edward gargalhar. -O que foi ?

-Primeiro senti a tua cara aquecer e segundo…Bella continuas apoiada nas minhas costas.

-Desculpa.

Lá me desencostei dele e contra gosto.

Quando chegamos a Alice já tinha encontrado uma mesa para nos.

-Já sabem o que vão comer?- A Alice a perguntar por comida. Vai cair um santo do altar.

-Eu já!- claro Emmet.- Vou comer 3 hambúrguer, 2 pacotes de batatas e 2 gelados.

-Como consegues comer isso tudo?- é impossível ele comer tanto.

-Este corpinho pede sustento Bellinha!.

-Eu e Alice vamos comer salada.- Odeio saladas.

-Eu vou comer massa.

-E vocês?

-Crepe de maçãs!- eu e Edward respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

-UI temos um casalzinho a comer do mesmo. É tão romântico.

-Cala-te Ali por favor.

-Que foi Bellinha, vais dizer que não te soube bem dormir no colo do Edward.

Não pensei em mais nada levantei-me e sai a correr.

Edward POV

Quando cheguei de mãos dadas com Bella os rapazes não me deixaram mais em paz. Eu a amava e tinha cada vez mais certeza disso. O tempo passou rápido perdido nos meus pensamentos. Fomos almoçar.

…

-Que foi Bellinha, vais dizer que não te soube bem dormir no colo do Edward.

A Bella saiu a correr.

-Estas parva Alice!

-Edward eu nunca pensei que ela levasse a mal.

-Vou atrás dela.

Sai da mesa e liguei para Bella. O Telemovel tocou uma…duas…três vezes.

-Bella! Onde estas?

-Não interesa Edward.

-Bella não me faças isto.

-Estou ao pé do carro.

-Não saias dai, vou já ter contigo.

Sai a correr tipo louco atrás de Bella. Quando cheguei junto da Bella, ela estava sentada em cima do capo do carro. Estava com cara de chateada.

-Bella.- ela olhou para mim e correu para os meus braços. E chorou, churou tudo que tinha dentro dela.

-Pronto Bella já passou.

-Não passou nada. Ela não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo. Pensei que era a minha melhor amiga.

-E é Bella. A Alice fica meia estúpida quando esta nas compras.

A Bella ficou a chorar nos meus braços. Passou a mão no meu peito sobre o meu coração e estremeceu. Voltou a passar no mesmo sitio.

-O que tens aqui?- a mão de Bella subia e descia pelo lugar da minha cicatriz.

-Foi por onde me arrancaram o coração.

Bella POV

Não quis perguntar mais nada. Notei os olhos de Edward deixarem de brilhar.

-Anda!- Puxei-o pela mão e levei-o para junto dos outros. As nossas mãos não se separaram um segundo.

Quando chegamos a Alice levantou-se.

-Bella desculpa, eu sou uma estúpida.

-Tudo bem Alice. Vamos almoçar.

O resto do almoço correu bem, eu e Edward estávamos de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa.

Alice POV

Eu fui uma estúpida. Quando a Bella chegou foi pedir-lhe desculpa.

A Bella e o Edward passaram o almoço de mãos dadas, devem pensar que não vimos. Sai-mos e fomos comprar lingerie. Consegui convencer a Bella a comprar um conjunto.

Quando a Bella estava no provador fez-me uma pergunta que me deixou parva.

-Alice sabes porque que o teu irmão tem uma cicatriz no sitio do coração.- não sabia o que lhe responder.

-Alice.

-Eu ouvi. Ele….teve um …acidente.

-Um acidente! Meu Deus!

-Já foi a muito tempo. E eu acho que as mazelas que ele deixou estão a ser coradas.

-Coradas porque?

-Coisas minhas Bella.

Não falei mais disso e a Bella também não puxou mais o assunto. O resto da tarde passou rápido. Agora só tinha que convencer a Bella a dormir em minha casa.

**Regina Swan Cullen****: Não demorei a postar. Eu queria dar um seguimento diferente a fic mas adorei a tua ideia. Beijo**

**Ayesha Malfoy: Fico feliz que gostes. Beijo**

**Lyka Cullen: Continuação para ti linda. Beijo**

**MaFerVieira****:É discreta mesmo. Podes chamar-me o que quiseres mas eu quero REVIEWS em troca.**

**JoanaAlexiel**** : sabes que quando preciso de ajuda falo contigo. Beijo JU**

**Rafa Cullen: A Bella achou que o Edward era gay porque o Jasper saltou para o colo dele e deu-lhe um beijo na cara na frente da Bella (capitulo 5) e outras reacções que ele teve. Eu tentei fazer este capitulo maior. Mas estou no final do ano e preciso de estudar. A partir de 15 de Junho já devo postar todos os dias ou quase todos os dias. Fica a promessa. Beijo**


	12. O melhot filme de sempre

**N/A: meninas eu sei que nunca mais publiquei mas tenho andado muito ocupada a estudar, estou no final do ano. Resposta aos comentários no fim. Beijo**

_21 de Abril de 2010_

_Depois de jantar a Alice tentou convencer-me que devia dormir em casa dela, mas eu não quis. Eu Adoro os Cullen e os Hale, mas depois de tantas horas juntos, eu só queria a minha cama. Amanha eu ia lá jantar e tinha a certeza que a Alice não me ia deixar sair de casa dela._

_Flashback on_

_Não Alice! Eu não vou dormir cá!_

_-Hó! Mas Bellinha!_

_-Não Alice. Não!_

_-Tudo bem não fiques. _

_-Alice quantos anos tens?_

_-Os que tu quiseres se ficares por cá!_

_-Não!_

_-OK. Eu desisto._

_Flashback off._

_Alice é muito teimosa mesmo e acabou por sair por cima. Obrigou o Edward a trazer-me a casa. Aliás obrigou-me a obrigar o Edward a trazer-me a casa._

_Flashback on_

_-Queres ir para casa tudo bem, mas eu não te levo._

_-Vou ter que ir a pé!_

_-Não que disparate o Edward vai-te levar._

_-Já lhe pedis-te?_

_-Não, mais tu vai! E agora!_

_-Alice, nem penses que vou ao quarto do teu irmão pedir-lhe que me leve a casa. Não o vou chatear a esta hora.- O Rapaz já deve estar na cama. Bem que lhe fazia companhia._

_-Vai sim, ou então não sais desta casa hoje!_

_-Alice!- Fiz cara de choro na esperança que resulta-se, mas foi escusado_

_-Isso comigo não funciona. Nunca provoques Alice Cullen. Muahahahahahahahah!_

_Flashback off_

_Mas mais humilhante do que ser obrigada pela Alice a ir pedir ao irmão dela, é mesmo ter que pedir ao irmão dela._

_Flashback on_

_Respirei fundo antes de bater a porta, isto ia ser muito humilhante._

_TOC TOC_

_-Quem é?_

_-Sou eu Edward, posso entrar?_

_-Claro Bella entra._

_Quando entrei no quarto de Edward ele estava sentado na cama com o portátil nas pernas, e que pernas ele tem. Olhou para mim e sorriu._

_-A que devo a honra desta visita nocturna?- senti-me a corar muito. Todo o sangue da minha cara estava nas minhas bochechas!_

_-Queria pedir-te um favor. Levas-me a casa?_

_-Claro, ia agora a ver um filme, queres ver comigo?_

_-Claro- Quem seria louca a recusar sentar-se na cama de Edward Cullen e ver um filme com ele as escuras?_

_-Senta aqui!_

_Quando me sentei ao lado dele um calor percorreu o meu corpo._

_Sentamo-nos a ver o filme, não me perguntem sobre o que era porque eu não sei, o calor do corpo dele tão junto do meu distraiu-me completamente. Durante o filme o Edward esticou o seu braço e pousou-o sobre o meu ombro, automaticamente ajeitei-me sobre o seu e ficamos ali a ver o filme._

_Estávamos no momento da morte do protagonista, quando a Alice entra de rompante no quarto. Olhou para nos e arregalou os olhos. Só depois percebi o nosso estado, eu estava deitada no peito do Edward e ele estava com as mãos atrás nas minhas costas. Levantei-me do peito do Edward e encostei-me a cama. _

_-Podem-me explicar o que esta a fazer aqui no quarto os dois sozinhos as escuras._

_-Não vês Alice é obvio, estamos a ver um filme._

_-Pensei que já tinhas ido embora Bella?_

_-Primeiro não ia embora sem me despedir de ti e segundo, o Edward convidou-me para ver um filme com ele._

_-Ok desculpem interromper. Eu só vinha aqui buscar a minha maquilhagem._

_-No quarto do Edward?- virei a cabeça e olhei para ele._

_-Não olhes para mim, já te disse que não sou gay!_

_-Calma Bellinha, foi só o Emmet que escondeu a minha maquilhagem aqui._

_-O Emmet teve no meu quarto outra vez, como é que ele entrou? Eu tranquei a porta antes de sair._

_-Isso não sei tens que lhe perguntar. Bom filme._

_-Eu quando for embora despeço-me de ti._

_-OK- ouvia murmurar um "duvido que saias daqui hoje se o meu irmão for esperto. Mas não liguei._

_-Vamos continuar a ver o filme?_

_-Claro!_

_O Edward abriu os braços e voltei a deitar a cabeça no peito dele. Só de ouvir o bater do coração dele já me acalmava._

_Quando o filme acabou, o Edward fechou o media player e no fundo do ambiente de trabalho estava uma rapariga linda, loira com olhos azuis._

_-É linda!_

_-É, Tanya era realmente muito linda._

_A imagem desapareceu e o computador desligou. O Edward levantou-se._

_-Vamos embora. _

_-Sim. Deixa-me só ir despedir-me da Alice._

_-Vai lá, estou no carro a tua espera._

_-Não demoro nada.- E foi ai que o momento mais humilhante do dia aconteceu… não sei o que me deu mas, aproximei-me do Edward e dei-lhe um beijinho na cara. Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e sorriu, como se tivesse encontrado algo que tinha perdido. Não entendi. Talvez não fosse para eu entender. _

_Sai do quarto e despedi-me de Alice._

_Quando desci para ter com ele ao carro ele estava do lado de fora, abriu-me a porta como um cavalheiro e foi para o lado do condutor. Ligou o rádio e musica clássica começou a tocar. Uma bem conhecida para mim. _

_-Não sabia que gostavas de __Debussy!_

_-Conhces Debussy?_

_-Só Algumas, amo Clair De Lune._

_O Edward passou algumas faixas a frente, até chegar a musica que mais amo._

_A musica começou a tocar no carro e uma atmosfera de calma formou-se em nosso redor. Estava tao distante que nem me percebi que tinhamos chegado. _

_-Obrigado pela boleia._

_-De nada Bella, já me estou a acostumar de ser teu motorista._

_-É, vou ter de te comprar um daqueles chapéus muito giros._

_-Adorava receber uma prenda tua. – voltei a corar. Que se passa comigo afinal?_

_-Adeus Eddie, mais uma vez obrigada. Um beijo voou para a minha cara. Sentir os lábios de Edward em mim era o paraíso, apesar de não estarem bem onde queria. Retribui o beijo e entrei em casa._

_-Pai cheguei!_

_-Entao como correu o teu dia? _

_-Correu bem._

_-Pois nota-se, esse sorriso que trazes espalmado na cara diz tudo._

_-Foi Alice que te veio trazer a casa?_

_-Não, foi Edward._

_-É um bom menino esse rapaz, alias todos os Cullen. Nunca teve problema algum com eles. Como esta a tua relação com Edward._

_-Relação pai?- devo ter ficado de todas as cores- nos não temos uma relação!_

_-Não, pensei que fossem amigos!_

_-E somos! Mas isso não é uma relação._

_-Como queiras filha._

_-Pai vou dormir, até manha!_

_-Até manha filha._

_Flashback off_

_E foi assim o meu dia. _

Fechei o diário e fiquei a pensar na rapariga no fundo do ambiente de trabalho de Edward, Tanya, era incrivelmente bonita. A minha teoria que Edward é como é porque lhe partiram o coração, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o " problema" dele, será que depois de a rapariga o deixar ele se meteu em algum gang, ou na bebida, ou até mesmo nas drogas. E a cicatriz dele, o acidente como Alice disse. Algo me diz que esta tudo relacionado.

Vou mas é dormir. Eu e a minha imaginação.

Acordei com o sol a bater-me na cara, já era o segundo dia seguido. Isto é muito raro em Forks.

Foi tomar banho e vestir-me, tomei o pequeno-almoço e sai. O Charlie já não estava em casa.

Entrei no meu carro que quase nunca conduzi e foi para a escola.

Mal tinha estacionado o carro já a Alice saltitava do lado de fora.

-O que aconteceu ontem a noite para deixares o meu irmão naquele estado.

-Bom dia para ti também Alice. Eu não fiz nada!

-Não?

-Não! Em que estado vinha o teu irmão.

-Vinha a dançar e a cantar. Já não e via assim desde…

-Tanya?- os olhos de Alice arregalaram.

-O que sabes de Tanya.

-Nada, ontem o teu irmão quando desligou o computador tinha a fotografia de uma rapariga e eu disse que ela era linda, e ele respondeu-me que Tanya era realmente linda.

-Só isso?

-Sim Alice, só isso! Alice… quem é a Tanya.

-Não te posso responder a isso Bella. Só o meu irmão pode.

-Estavam a falar de mim? – e vinha o meu deus grego. Lindo… perfeito… qual Robert Pattinson qual quê? Edward Cullen, o ser mais lindo do mundo.

-Sim, a Bella estava-me a perguntar quem era a rapariga do fundo do teu ecrã e eu estava-lhe a dizer que só tu lhe podias responder.

Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez no dia.

-A serio Bella, queres saber quem ela é?

-Sim- devo estar que nem um tomate- Ela é linda, então pensei que era modelo, mas nunca a vi em nenhuma revista.

Os olhos de Edward estavam perdidos nos meus, eu via duvida e dor no seu olhar.

-Tanya não era modelo, a Tanya é a minha ex-namorada.

Alice POV

Foi a primeira vez que ouvi o Edward a referir-se a Tanya como a sua ex-namorada, ele sempre dizia que seria o seu amor para o resto da sua vida. A Bella estava a conquistar o coração de Edward. Não vai demorar até eles finalmente se entenderem.

As semanas foram passando e Edward e Bella estavam cada vez mais juntos. Desde aquele conversa sobre Tanya o Edward conquistava cada vez mais a Bella.

Eles agora almoçavam os dois sempre juntos em uma mesa. Onde estava a Bella estava o Edward. A Bella dizia que ele era o melhor amigo que ela poderia ter e ele sorria sempre que a ouvia dizer isso.

Os meus pais andavam radiantes. O Edward já não ficava horas infinitas no quarto dele a olhar para a fotografia de Tanya. A foto já nem estava no fundo do seu computador, foi substituída por uma foto de Edward e Bella abraçados.

A Bella passou a dormir muitas vezes em minha casa, já era rotina.

Estava-mos no final de Junho, eu, Edward e Bella andávamos como loucos a estudar para os exames finais. O Jasper tinha tido muita paciência comigo. Eu tenho sem dúvida o melhor amigo do mundo. O meu Jasper Hale, a criatura mais Linda do planeta.

**No próximo capitulo grandes desenvolvimentos.**

**many cullen, loise, ****MaFerVieira****, ****Regina Swan Cullen****, Rafa Cullen, ****JoanaAlexiel**** obrigada pelas reviews. Não deu para publicar mais cedo. Desculpem, ando a trocar de casa, mais escola e testes confusão total. Beijos Saroscas**


	13. Uma saida

**Oi meninas. Como estive quase uma semana sem publicar eu senti que voces mereciam um capitulo especial. E aqui esta ele. Beijo**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Bella POV

Entrei no carro e foi directa para a casa dos Cullen. Ultimamente tenho passado mais tempo lá do que em minha casa. Estamos a 28 de Junho. Estou em Forks a quase mês e meio. Nunca mais falei com a minha mãe. Nem acho que ela mereça.

A minha vida vai maravilhosamente bem. Eu e o Edward estamos cada vez mais próximos. Ele é sem dúvida o melhor amigo que se pode ter, a Alice diz que não mais eu sei que ela tem ciúmes do Edward.

Não descobri mais nada sobre Tanya, a cicatriz, o acidente. O Edward também nunca falou disso, nem mesmo nas noites que passamos juntos a conversar, ou a ver filmes, ou até mesmo apenas a dormir abraçados.

O Edward á tudo de bom na minha vida. Cada abraço, cada carinho, cada sorriso são dirigidos a ele.

Eu amo-o e tenho plena consciência disso.

SE ELE ME AMA? Não faço a mínima ideia. A Alice diz que sou estúpida por não abrir os olhos. Mas quem é ela para falar, ela ainda não viu que o Jazz é tão apanhadinho por ela, como ela por ele. O mesmo se passa com Rosie e Emmet.

Hoje vamos sair, quer dizer a Alice, o Jasper, a Rosalie e o Emmet vão. Eu não sei se o Ed vai estar com vontade de ir.

Há dias em que ele não esta muito bem-disposto. Isso acontece mais a cada dia 17 de cada mês. As vezes ele desaparece do mapa e ninguém me diz a onde ele vai, outras vezes tranca-se no quarto.

Já perguntei a Alice o que ele tem, mas ela diz sempre a mesma coisa- "Só o Edward é que te pode contar."

Já perguntei aos outros, mas eles fugiram do assunto.

Eu tenho que respeitar a vontade de Edward.

Quando ele esta nesses dias Esme apenas me diz para ter paciência e para nunca o abandonar e que eu lhe faço muito bem.

Já pensei que o Edward tivesse algum trauma.

Vinha tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem notei que tinha chegado.

A Alice já vinha a saltitar ter comigo

-Bellinha!

-Oi Ali!

-Hoje sempre vens?

-Não sei, vou ver como esta o teu irmão. Já lhe perguntas-te?

-Não eu deixei essa difícil tarefa para ti.

-Obrigada. Sabes onde ele está?

-Está no quarto.

-Vou ter com ele.

Subi as escadas até ao quarto de Edward. Acho que já conheço melhor esta casa do que a minha.

Quando cheguei a porta do quarto, o Ed estava de costas para a porta com a guitarra no colo a tocar uma melodia conhecidíssima para mim.

**(N/A: Avril Lavigne –keep holding on, ouçam a música ela retrata muito bem o que a Bella sente.)**

Comecei a canta-la ao entrar no quarto.

**You're not alone**

Você não está sozinho

**Together we stand**

Juntos nós ficamos de pé

**I'll be by your side**

Estarei ao seu lado

**You know I'll take your hand**

Você sabe que segurarei sua mão

Sentei-me a frente do Edward.

**When it gets cold**

Quando fizer frio

**And it feels like the end**

E parecer ser o fim

**There's no place to go**

E parecer ser o fim

**You know I won't give in**

Você sabe que não desistirei

**No, I won't give in**

Não,eu não desistirei

As lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos dele.

**Keep holding on**

Continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

conseguiremos

**Just stay strong**

Apenas seja forte

**cause you know I'm here for you,**

Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,

**I'm here for you**

Estou aqui por você

Já cantávamos a música, juntos. Neste momento o meu coração saltava-me pela boca. Tudo que a musica dizia era o que eu sentia em relação ao Edward. Sem tirar, nem pôr.

**There's nothing you can say**

Não há nada que possa dizer

**Nothing you can do**

Nada que possa fazer

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade

**So keep holding on**

Então continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

Nós conseguiremos

**So far away**

Tão longe

**I wish you were here**

Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui

**Before it's too late**

Antes que seja tarde demais

**This could all disappear**

Isso tudo poderá desaparecer

Esse era o meu maior medo, era que fosse tarde de mais para o nosso amor, e tudo o que eu sinto começa-se a desaparecer.

**Before the doors close**

Antes que as portas se fechem

**And it comes to na end**

E chegue ao fim

**With you by my side**

com você ao meu lado

**I will fight and defend**

Eu lutarei e defenderei

**I'll fight and defend**

Eu lutarei e defenderei

**(Yeah, yeah)**

Eu defenderia o nosso amor. Eu lutaria por ele.

**Keep holding on**

Continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

conseguiremos

**Just stay strong**

Apenas seja forte

**cause you know I'm here for you,**

Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,

**I'm here for you**

Estou aqui por você

**There's nothing you can say**

Não há nada que possa dizer

**Nothing you can do**

Nada que possa fazer

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade

**So keep holding on**

Então continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

Nós conseguiremos

**Hear me when I say**_,_

Escute quando eu digo

**When I say I believe**

Quando digo que acredito

**Nothing's gonna change**

Nada irá mudar

**Nothing's gonna change,**

Nada irá mudar

**Destiny**

O destino

**Whatever is meant to be**

O que quer que seja

**We'll work out perfectly**

Nós resolveremos perfeitamente

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)**

**(La ra ra ra ra)**

**Keep holding on**

Continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

conseguiremos

**Just stay strong**

Apenas seja forte

**cause you know I'm here for you,**

Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,

**I'm here for you**

Estou aqui por você

**There's nothing you can say**

Não há nada que possa dizer

**Nothing you can do**

Nada que possa fazer

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade

**So keep holding on**

Então continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

Nós conseguiremos

**(ah ah ah)**

**(Keep holding on)**

(continue aguentando)

**(ah ah ah)**

**(Keep holding on)**

(continue aguentando)

**There's nothing you can say**

Não há nada que possa dizer

**Nothing you can do**

Nada que possa fazer

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade

**So keep holding on**

Então continue aguentando

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,

**we'll make it through**

Nós conseguiremos

Quando a musica acabou, o Edward veio abraçar-me.

-Sabes que lutarei por ti Ed.

-Obrigado Bella, és a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Ficamos ali abraçados. O calor do corpo dele junto ao meu. Era e melhor coisa do mundo.

-Logo vamos sair?

-Não sei Bella.

-Ho, então Eddie. Quero ir dançar.

-Podes ir Bella.

-E tu achas que eu, Isabella Swan, vou a algum lado sem ti.

O Ed voltou a abraçar-me. Mas desta vez sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

-Fico muito feliz por isso.

O meu corpo todo arrepiou ao sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

-Entao vens?

-O que não faço por ti Isabella.

Eu odeio o meu nome, mas quando é dito pelo Ed eu passo a ama-lo.

O resto da tarde passou normal. Ficamos a conversar e a cantar, sim agora o Sr. Cullen tinha uma nova paixão, pôr-me a cantar, segundo ele a minha voz vinha dos céus.- sim isso tudo-

Quando disse a Alice que íamos todos ela simplesmente delirou. Pelo que me disse o Edward já não saia a noite a dois anos.

As seis da tarde a Alice arrancou-me do quarto do Edward e fez de mim uma barbie para ela brincar.

Eu ainda discutir a minha roupa, e venci foi simples umas jeans e uma camisola branca.

**( n/a: roupa da Bella **. )

Fomos jantar todos juntos e a noite estava a correr muito bem, o Ed estava animado. Ele estava lindo, bem ele é lindo.

Quando chegamos ao bar, ele era lindo. Na praia, lá dentro ainda estava tudo calmo.

Estava sentada numa mesa com o Edward quando a Alice me puxou para dançar.

Estava-mos tão entretida que nem reparei que dois rapazes estavam praticamente a dançar connosco. Eram lindos, altos, morenos. Chegaram-se mais a nos.

-Oi gatas!

-Olá! – Alice disse toda empolgada.

-Podemos dançar convosco?

-claro!

Estávamos a dançar os quatro quando um deles se chegou a mim.

-Ola, eu sou Jake.

-Bella prazer.

-Posso dançar contigo.

-Já estas!

-Não gata. Só contigo.

-Claro.

Estava-mos a dançar quando lhe saiu a maior parvoíce da noite.

-O teu namorado não esta a gostar de te ver dançar contigo.

-Eu não tenho namorado.

-Então quem é aquele.- apontou para trás de mim. Quando me virei vi Edward com a pior cara se sempre. Estava indecifrável. Levantou-se e veio ter comigo.

- Dás-me a honra de dançar contigo.

-Com certeza senhor Cullen.

Estávamos a dançar muito sensualmente, as mãos do Edward passeavam pelo meu corpo.

-Esta a gostar da dança sennhor Cullen?

-A melhor de sempre.

Estava-mos todos enroscados. A nossa dança estava a perder as estribeiras. Já não dançava-mos, estava-mos a apalparmo-nos.

As minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo enquanto as deles passeavam pelo meu.

Num movimento brusco ele puxou-me para os ses braços e a sua boca estava perto a minha.

-És linda Bella.

-Eu linda Mr. Cullen? Lindo és TU Edward.- dei bastante relevância ao tu.

-Posso pedir-te uma coisa.

-Claro!

-Posso beijar-te?- o meu coração parou naquela hora. O Ed pediu para me beijar

-Claro.

Os lábios dele foram para os meus num beijo terno. Lentamente a boca dele pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Que foi logo concedido. A sua língua dançava na minha. Os nossos corpos abraçavam-se constantemente.

Ali era o paraíso.

Edward POV

Aquele filho da mãe agarrava-se a minha Bella. Aquilo não ia ficar assim. Ele disse-lhe alguma coisa e ela olhou para mim. Foi ter com ela.

-Dás-me a honra de dançar contigo?

Estávamos a dançar e as minhas mãos passeavam por aquele corpo maravilhoso. Um desejo arrebatador de a beijar apoderou-se de mim. Já não pensava em nada a não ser naqueles lábios nos beijos. O seu cheiro na minha pele.

-Esta a gostar da dança sennhor Cullen?- apanhou-me se surpresa.

-A melhor de sempre.

Num movimento inconsciente puxei-a para os meus braços , a minha boca a poucos centímetros da sua.

-És linda Bella.

-Eu linda Mr. Cullen? Lindo és TU Edward.- dei bastante relevância ao tu.

-Posso pedir-te uma coisa.

-Claro!

-Posso beijar-te?- o meu coração saltava-me do peito. Eu esperava a resposta dela.

-Claro.

Aproximei-me dela e beijei-a. Os meus lábios já não tocavam outros a dois anos. O sabor de Bella era a melhor coisa do mundo. Até mesmo o sabor de Tanya não era tão bom.

Achei que estaria enferrujado mas não, pelos gemidos da Bella eu continuava bom mesmo.

Já estávamos na maior marmelada quando a Alice tucou o meu ombro.

-Larga a Bella e vamos para casa.

-Não chateies Ali.

-Anda Bella.

A Bella abriu os olhos e afastou a sua da minha.

-Vamos Edward.

-Tenho remédio.

Deu-me mais um beijinho e fomos ter com os outros de mãos dadas.

**maa cullen: tambem te adoro. Beijo**

**MaFerVieira****: publiquei. Beijo**

**many cullen: e ai mais mais mais para ti.**

**Regina Swan Cullen****: Não acaba não. Ainda vai corre muita agua. Beijo**

**SisterDeluxe****: e ai capitulo para ti.**

**Meninas depois devo escrever uma one-short mas depois digo algumas coisas.**


	14. Conversa franca

**Desculpem! Já sei que foi má e que vos abandonei, mas não foi por mal. Esteve mesmo impossível de escrever. Beijos!**

Bella POV

Só mesmo Alice para estragar o meu momento com Edward. E quando chegamos cá fora a Alice puxou o Ed e foi conversar com ele. Ele estava muito nervoso, não sabia o que se passava mas o meu sexto sentido dizia que não era nada de bom.

Quando voltou o Ed vinha estranho, não me beijou, nem me abraçou, nem ao menos olhou para mim. Senti o sabor da rejeição no meu coração. Quando chegamos a casa é obvio que não ia dormir com ele, nem que tivesse que dormir no sofá.

QUEM É QUE ELE PENSA QUE É PARA ME BEIJAR E DEPOIS ME DEIXAR COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO. Mas infelizmente nada corre como eu quero.

_Flashback on_

_-Bella o que estas aqui a fazer?- A Alice perguntou como se fosse muito estranho eu estar no quarto dela!_

_-Obvio Alice vim dormir, não é!_

_-O Edward sabe que estas aqui?_

_-O teu irmão não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço!_

_-Como não tem nada a ver? Eu vi-vos no maior lave no bar._

_-Pois para o teu irmão não deve ter sido assim tão importante já que ele nem falou mais comigo!_

_-Ainda não falou contigo?_

_-Não!_

_-Pois tenho muita pena Bella mas aqui tu não dormes. Se vai dormir em Algum lado nesta casa é no quarto do Edward._

_Flashback off._

E foi assim que eu cheguei a este ponto. Ter que ir dormir com Edward quando estou com vontade de lhe bater.

Vamos lá Bella respira fundo. Vais ter que falar com ele e vais.

TOC TOC

-Edward posso entrar?

-Claro entra.

E ali estava Edward deitado em tronco nu, a convidar-me para a cama dele. Esta era sem dúvida a imagem do paraíso…ou do inferno! Já nem sei!

-Anda para a minha beira meu amor.

Andei a medo para junto dele. Deitei-me e senti os braços dele abraçar-me e puxarem-me para o seu corpo. Desenvencilhei-me dos seus braços e afastei-me dele.

-Que se passa Bella?

-Ainda perguntas Edward? Desde que saímos do bar e a Alice falou contigo nem para mim olhas-te!

-Bella!

-Não há Bella nem meia Bella. Se era para isto eu tinha respondido NÃO!

-Estas arrependida Bella?- senti dor na voz do meu Edward, tive que olhar para ele. Virei-me de vagar e olhei para ele, ele estava a….chorar. O meu coração partiu na mesma hora, eu tinha-o feito chorar, eu sou uma merda mesmo. Abracei-o com todas as minhas forças, os braços grandes e quentes braços dele puxaram-me para ele.

-Claro que não me arrependo Edward. Tu és tudo de bom na minha vida… espero que a Alice não nos ouça!- consegui arrancar um sorriso da cara de dor que lhe tinha provocado. Beijei cada um dos seus olhos para secar as lágrimas que se tinham formado nos seus lindos olhos verdes.

-Também és tudo para mim, Bella. A minha vida, - deu-me um leve ruçar de lábios- o meu ar- outro, aquilo era tortura- o meu alimento- e outro…- o meu sol- outro- tudo para mim.

Quando acabou beijou-me, calmo, apaixonado, suave, doce, lindo. O meu corpo pedia por mais, para aprofundar o beijo, eu tentei mas o Edward não deixou, era um beijo calmo que ele queria então que seja, por ele até de uma ponte me atirava.

Paramos ao fim de alguns minutos, não por vontade mas por falta de ar mesmo. O meu coração batia freneticamente. Os olhos do Edward penetravam os meus como se me visse a alma, sorria. Eu estava mais que feliz, estava eufórica, tinha vontade de saltar na cama e berrar para o mundo que finalmente estava com Edward. Que ele era meu, e que eu Isabella Swan estava nos braços dele.

-Bella o que tens? Estas tão calada.

-Estava a pensar!

-Pensar? Em que ou melhor em quem?

-Esta com ciúmes Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen?

-Claro, a minha namorada esta comigo na cama, com cara de apaixonada e diz-me que estava a pensar!

-Namorada é? Quem é a felizarda tenho que lhe dar os parabéns!

-Ho Bella desculpa, eu nem te perguntei se querias…

-Edward…

-Sou mesmo estúpido compreendo que não queiras assumir nada serio e …

-Edward!

-Sim. - Meu Deus este rapaz está desesperado - calma, claro que aceito ser tua namorada e quando eu estava a pensar era em ti sou totó! Em mais ninguém à face da terra. Ninguém!

Beijei-o com muito carinho, finalmente eu era a namorada de Edward Cullen. Aconcheguei-me nos seus braços e deitei a cabeça no seu peito. O coração do Ed agora estava mais calmo, fazia-me cafuné calmo, beijava os meus cabelos.

Levantei a cabeça e encontrei o Edward perdido nos seus pensamentos.

-Edward!

-Sim amor!- ainda não me habituei ao meu novo nome mas adoro-o, deixei-lhe o peito, tão perfeito. Até a cicatriz que tem no peito é linda! Este rapaz é o Adonis!

-Porque que depois de sairmos, ficas-te tão distante de mim?

-Vi uma pessoa Bella e a minha cabeça explodiu na mesma hora!

-Uma ex-namorada? Ainda sentes algo por ela é isso?- fazia festinhas na sua cicatriz.

Num momento repentino, o Edward virou-nos e eu fiquei por baixo dele.

-Bella não á ninguém neste mundo que eu ame mais que tu!

E beijou-me. Com uma paixão, um fogo, um desejo, como se quisesse demonstrar tudo que sentia por mim num só beijo. Beijo esse que foi ficando mais intenso e mais… meu deus este homem leva-me a loucura. As mãos dele passeavam pelas minhas pernas, coxas, rabo, pela lateral do meu corpo até chegar aos meus seios depois voltava para trás. Beijávamo-nos loucamente, devorávamo-nos abraçávamo-nos, era-mos apenas um…um corpo, uma alma. Estávamos indo lindamente até que senti algo grande e bem duro contra a minha barriga. O ar fugiu-me nesse instante, meu deus, eu já tinha sentido isto uma vez e sabia perfeitamente o que era.

-Bella acho melhor parar-mos.

-Sim talvez s-se-ja melhor!- boa agora gaguejo.

-Vou tomar banho!- não queria ficar sozinha.

-Não!- saiu como o grito de desespero- não me deixes sozinha.

-Bella , eu tenho que ir tomar um banho bem gelado, já viste o meu estado.

-Não ! Fica comigo!

Olhou para mim e depois para aporta que ia dar a casa de banho. Abanou a cabeça e voltou para a cama. Encostei-ma a lateral do seu corpo e adormeci.

Edward POV

Ao ver a Bella a dormir assim comigo fez-me pensar no meu passado, no meu presente, e no que eu quero que seja o meu futuro. Quando a vi no bar o meu coração parou. Não era justo que ela volta-se tanto tempo depois para trazer aquelas memórias que o meu coração tenta esquecer.

Flashback on

Quando a Alice me puxou dos braços, dos beijos, do cheiro da Bella tive vontade de lhe bater mas rapidamente percebi o motivo… lá estava ela… Kate Denali a irmã gémea de Tanya. Elas eram absolutamente iguais, apenas com uma pequena diferença Tanya era doce e sensível já Kate é má e ainda ficou pior desde morte de Tanya ficou pior e foi esse medo que me fez sair dali e deixar a Bella sozinha, eu não queria que a Kate nos visse juntos e que magoa-se. Eu quero acima de tudo proteger a minha Bella.

Flashback off

Eu tinha aqui Bella nos meus braços a dormir tranquilamente. Estava na hora do meu banho. Levantei-me tentando não acordar a Bella. O banho foi relaxante, apesar nas imagens de momentos que passei junto com a Tanya, os beijos que demos, o amor que fizemos, o prazer que sentimos, os momentos que passamos juntos.

Pensei nos momentos que passarei com a Bella, o amor que desejo fazer com ela. Os passeios que pretendo dar com ela, para sempre minha Bella.

**Amo-vos meninas do fundo do coração!**


	15. Um dia para esquecer

**Meninas estou muito triste, no último capitulo só recebi dois comentários. E eu sei que muitas mais pessoas lêem a fic. Eu vou publicar este, mas espero receber muitos mais ou então eu deixo de escrever. Quero no mínimo 10.**

Edward POV

Acordei com o sol a reluzir na minha cara, olhei o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira, são 08h e 15min. Imagens da noite anterior vieram-me a memória e sorri. Sorri porque tinha tido coragem para dizer a Bella que a amava, surri porque tive coragem para a beijar e melhor que isso tudo- olhei para o meu peito- a Bella dormia tranquilamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Acariciei levemente os seus cabelos para não a acordar.

Isto esta tão novo para mim, já não lembrava da sensação de termos alguém que amam-mos nos nossos braços quando acordamos… Tanya. Levantei-me e foi a 3ª gaveta da secretaria e peguei na foto da Tanya.

Olhei com carinho, tinha que lhe contar as novidades- "Tanya querida tenho novidades fantásticas. Lembras-te de te ter falado da Bella, bem… ontem tive coragem e beijei-a. Sinto-me a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Agora dorme na minha cama, sinto-me tão feliz que nem imaginas, ao saber que o cheiro dela vai ficar nos meus lençóis, mais logo quando já não a tiver comigo vou poder sentir o seu cheiro e isso é maravilhoso. Só tu sabes o quanto eu a amo e o quanto lhe desejo bem. Mas nem tudo são rosas, ontem encontrei a tua irmã no bar, senti um medo tão grande por ela poder dizer algo a Bella, que fugi dali como um cão com o rabo entre as pernas. Sim eu sei que tenho de lhe contar toda a verdade Sinto a tua falta! Foste, és e sempre serás a minha melhor amiga. Adoro-te do fundo do meu coração"

Guardei a foto dela e voltei para a cama, para junto do meu amor, da MINHA Bella que ainda dormia tranquilamente na minha cama agarrada aos meus lençóis. Não acredito que ela esta aqui comigo. Junto a mim. Tenho que lhe contar o que aconteceu, e o que Tanya significava na minha vida. Com tempo eu vou-lhe contar. Com tempo.

Cai na inconsciência com esse pensamento.

Bella POV

Quando acordei o MEU Edward Anthony Cullen continuava a dormir tranquilamente, são 07h e 00min e o sol começava a aparecer por entre as arvores. Não acredito que estava nos seus braços. A noite anterior foi a melhor de que á memoria. Tinha que escrever no meu diário que andava sempre comigo:

"_Querido Diário, hoje acordei nos braços do Edward, sinto-me a pessoa mais realizada do mundo. Como é possível, eu ter um Adónis assim a dormir comigo. Ontem voltou a acontecer com o Edward, quando acontece não sei como reagir a isso mas, no fundo fico feliz que ele me deseje como o desejo. Sinto-me completamente apaixonada por ele. Acho que vou explodir de tanta felicidade que sinto. Tenho vontade de gritar aos sete ventos que ele me pertence, que ele estará sempre comigo para o que der e vier. Minguem me vai separar dele, nem mesmo a pessoa que ontem o desconcertou tanto. Será que foi a Tanya? Eu sei que eles tiveram um acidente mas. Será que ela morreu? O Ed nunca fala sobre isso. Tenho medo! Vou parar de pensar nisso, sou eu que dormi nos seus braços esta noite, e espero que a próxima e a próxima e a próxima e para toda a eternidade. Bem vou voltar a dormir."_

Voltei a cama e voltei e tentei esquecer todas as minhas dúvida, cair no sono, nos braços dele, do meu Edward.

Quando voltei a consciência tinha um grande para de esmeraldas e filtrar-me e aquele sorriso a olhar para mim. Não acredito na sorte que tenho.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia meu amor.- Meu amor nem acredito nisto. -Dormis-te bem minha Bella.

-Melhor é impossível, nos braços do homem que amo.

-Ai foi? Tens que mo apresentar, ele é um homem de sorte.- estúpido a aproveitar-se da minha brincadeira de ontem.

-Tenho mesmo que apresentar-to. Ele é o meu melhor amigo, é lindo, querido, preocupado, o melhor namorado do mundo. E é lindo… já disse lindo?

-Ai é?- Deitou-se sobre mim e beijou-me.- Também tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa, ela é a minha melhor amiga e namorada, e incondicionalmente Bella, carinhosa, simpática -corei- envergonhada, o que lhe deixa com uma corzinha linda na cara que da vontade de beijar- beijou-me as bochechas- morder- mordeu-me- lamber- não acredito nisto que nojo, ele lambeu-me- e beijar- beijou- beijar- again- beijar- o beijo ficou mais intenso e profundo, as mãos de Edward passeavam pelo me corpo. As minhas mãos, infiltravam-se nos seus lindos cabelos cor de cobre. As mãos deles estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, nos meus braços, nas minhas pernas, nas minhas coxas, costas, barriga, pescoço e peito, como dormia com uma camisola velha e larga facilitou a entrada da mão de Edward, o calor da sua pele em contacto com a minha nua fez-me arrepiar, os beijou dançavam entre a minha boca , nariz, testa, pescoço, ombros. Eu estava a entrar em loucura. Já senti o meu corpo a dar sinais evidentes de excitação assim como o de Edward, sinais esses bem…como heide dizer… palpável.

-Ed vamos parar.

-Não, só mais um bocadinho. – Continuou-me a beijar.

-Edward, agora.

-OK, vou tomar banho.

- Anda que também quero tomar.

-Vem comigo.

-Edward!

-OK OK! Já estou a ir.

Deitei-me novamente na cama, fechei os olhos e inalei o cheiro que vinha dos seus lençóis. Quando abri os olhos vejo Edward Cullen apenas de toalha, visão do paraíso.

-Gostas do monumento Bella?

-O mais belo que alguma vez já vi!

-Fico feliz.

Levantei-me e foi buscar as minhas roupas. Quando estava a entrar na casa de banho ouvi-o dizer.

-Podias fazer o mesmo que eu e voltar de toalha.

-Querias Edward Cullen.

(...)

-Tenho que ir Edward, já são 20h00min. Já esta a ficar tarde e eu tenho que ir para casa.

-Por já ser tarde é que tu podias dormir aqui.

-Ed, eu já nem tenho roupa para vestir. Tenho que ir meu amor.

-OK então! Levo-te a porta.- peguei na mão dele e caminhei em direcção ao carro.

-Até manha Baby!

-Até manha amor da minha vida.- sou o amor da vida dele que querido. Colou os nossos corpos ao carro e beijou-me com tamanha adoração. Ele é a melhor coisa do mundo.- laga-me quando chegares a casa.

-ok eu ligo. Beijo.

Entrei e despedi-me dele.

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo. Quando cheguei o Charlie assistia as notícias na televisão.

-Pai cheguei.

-Bella minha filha, como estas meu bem?

-Estou bem pai- beijei-o.

-Já jantas-te?

-Não!

-Optimo, vamos jantar fora.

-Claro, deixa-me só tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Subi as escadas e mandei uma mensagem ao meu menino.

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: O meu amor**_

_**Baby já cheguei a casa. Esta tudo bem.**_

_**Amo-te.**_

_**Um beijo daqueles que gostas!**_

Entrei no chuveiro, a agua esta mesmo boa. Ouvi o telemóvel tremer. Acabei o banho, enrolei uma toalha, sequei as mãos e li a mensagem.

**De: O amor da Bella, que esta sozinho**

**Para: A boa da minha namorada.**

**Ainda bem que já chegas-te. Tenho saudades tuas.**

**Um MILHAO de beijos daqueles que EU gosto.**

**Amo-te! 3**

Resolvi responder

**De: A boa da namorada dele**

**Para: o pão de namorado que tenho.**

**Ai a boa da tua namorada hã! Gosto de saber.**

**Amo-te.**

**UM beijo nessa boca bem saboroso**

Desci e foi jantar com o meu pai. Durante o jantar ainda troquei algumas mensagens com o Ed, mas nada de especial. Acabei por adormecer cedo.

Edward POV

Estava em casa bastante sossegado a ouvir musica e a trocar mensagens com a Bella quando a Alice me veio chamar.

-Edward tens uma visita lá em baixo.

-Eu quem é?

-A Kate.

Hó não! O que ela quer agora. Vesti uma camisola já que estava de tronco nu e desci.

-Olá Kate, a que devo a honra desta visita?

-Não te faças de educado Edwrad! Pensas que eu não te vi com ela ontem?

-De que estas a falar Kate.

-Estou a falar da tua namoradinha nova. Já esqueces-te a minha irmã? Tão rápido hem Edward.

-Eu nunca vou esquecer a tua irmã Kate, só estou a seguir com a minha vida para a frente. E tu devias fazer o mesmo.

-Eu nunca vou trocar a minha irmã por ninguém! NUNCA ouvis-te? A Tanya era única e tu mataste-a.

-Sabes perfeitamente que foi um acidente. Uma falha nos travões!- meteu-se a Alice

-Ninguém falou contigo minorca, toda a gente sabia que tu odiavas a Tanya.

-Eu não odiava ninguém, a Tanya fazia o meu irmão feliz e isso é tudo que me interessa. Assim com a Bella.

-Bella, é esse o nome da tua nova conquista Eddie.

-Não te atrevas a tocar nela.- Gritei

-Não lhe vou fazer mal Edward. Apenas vou conversar com ela.

-Nem penses! Se te chegares perto da Bella eu juro que acabo com a tua raça sua cabra.

-Já disse para não te meteres anã!

Alice POV

Durante a discussão chegou o meu pai e a minha mãe.

-Que se passa aqui? Porque tantos gritos?

-Boa noite Dr. Cullen, D. Esme.

-Kate, que fazes aqui a uma hora destas?- prenunciou-se a minha mãe.

-Só vim fazer uma visita ao Edward e conhecer a nova namorada dele.

-Namorada? Edward…tu…Bella?- a minha mãe balbuciou

-Sim mãe!

-Ho meu filho fico tão feliz por ti.

-Porque gritavam?- proclamou-se o meu pai.

-A Kate estava a ameaçar a Bella e o Edward.- disse

-O que? Como tem a lata de vir a minha casa ameaçar o meu filho e Bella, que é como se fosse da família? Ponha-se na rua!

Assim que a Kate saiu o meu irmão caiu de joelhos nos chão a chorar, a tocar na cicatriz que o acompanhara por toda a vida. Tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Tenho vontade de matar a Kate.- Ela não tem o direito de fazer o meu irmão sofrer desta maneira. A Tanya morreu e dai? Ele esta vivo e tem o direito de voltar a amar e a Bella é a pessoa ideal para ele. Tenho de resolver isto.

Abracei-me a ele e levei-o para o quarto e ele chorou durante horas até adormecer. Acabei por dormir junto com ele. Quando acordei de manha com umas dores horríveis nãos costas e com os olhos estavam uma lastima mas nada que uma boa maquilhagem não foi para a escola, a Bella estava a chegar a escola.

-Bom dia Alice. Onde esta o teu irmão?

-O Edward não esta bem Bella, esta a ter uma das crises dele.

-Alice, as crises de Edward tem alguma coisa a ver com a Tanya não tem?

-O que é que tu sabes acerca da Tanya?

-Não sei nada de especial, sei que o Edward a amou ou ainda ma, não sei. E que ele sofre por estar longe dela.

-Não sabes mais nada?

-Não! Conta-me Alice.

-Não posso Bella. Só te peço…

-Para ficar junto a ele, e que eu lhe faço bem…Já sei disso.

-Não desistas do meu irmão. Não agora.

-Alice… achas mesmo que agora que sou namorada do teu irmão vou desistir dele. Nem morta.

A campainha toucou e fomos para dentro. A Bella disse que ia ver o meu irmão depois das aulas e eu fiquei mais relaxada.

Bella POV

As minhas aulas foram um martírio, não prestei atenção nenhuma a aula, a minha cabeça estava com Edward, junto a ele.

Dirigi o mais rápido que a minha camioneta pode ir para a casa dos Cullen. Quando cheguei Esme abriu-ma a porta e agradeceu eu ter vindo e deixou-me subir.

Bati a porta de Edward e esperei resposta.

-Entre!

Empurrei a porte de vagar e foi Antão que o vi…

**Meninas acabou por hoje, já fiz o aviso se não comentarem eu não publico. Beijos **

**Queria agradecer a sisterdelux e a ****maa cullen****e a pelo apoio que me deram. E dizer que não vos abandonei tive muita coisa para resolver no final do ano e no inicio das ferias. Mais uma vez um beijo**

**Saroscas**


	16. A dor voltou

**Olá meninas, o meu pedido foi concedido e como tal aqui esta outro mini capitulo, espero que gostem. Respostas aos comment lá em baixo**

Aqui estou eu com o coração aos frangalhos, estou parada no meio do nada porque o meu carro decidiu avariar logo agora. Tudo me corre mal!

Flashback on

A minha mente não queria acreditar no que os meus olhos viam, era mesmo o meu Edward aquela farrapo que chorava loucamente na cama? Os seus lindos olhos verdes eram agora substituídos por uns vermelhos de tanto chorar, o seu lindo rosto inchado, o nariz vermelho. O que fizeram com o meu Ed? E eu ali parada sem fazer nada. Acordei da minha repentina inconsciência e caminhei até ele. Sentei-me na sua cama e toquei-lhe o cabelo.

-Edward o que se passou? O que aconteceu? alguém te fez mal meu amor.

O Edward levantou-se repentinamente e deito a cabeça no meu colo

-ho Bella, eu não mereço o teu amor, não mereço sequer a tua preocupação! Eu devia era estar morto.

-Edward não digas uma coisa dessas, que se passa na tua cabeça hã? O que te aconteceu? Quem te fez mal?

-ho Bella. Ninguém me fez mal, eu é que fiz mal a muita gente.

-Não acredito nisso Edward, acalma-te, vamos conversar.

-Bella eu não quero conversar, só quero beijar-te enquanto posso.

E num movimento repentino, eu e Edward já estávamos deitados sobra a cama num beijo apaixonado e fogoso. As mãos dele passeavam pelo meu corpo. O beijo dele esta diferente, não e mais o beijo calmo, mas sim um beijo desesperado que me assustou. O que se passa com ele.

-Edward para.

-Porque não me queres?- tinha dor na sua voz.

-Claro que quero mas não e desta forma. Edward tens que me contar o que se passa.

-Não Bella… vamos passear.

O facto do Edward não confiar em mim para me contar o que o faz sofrer magoa-me cada vez mais. Já não sei o que fazer para o ajudar. U tenho que tomar uma medida mesmo que seja uma que me vai magoar, mas eu não vou continuar a viver assim. Eu sou a namorada dele. Ele não pode simplesmente esconder-me as coisas.

-Não Edward, nos não vamos passear. Tu até podes ir, mas eu vou embora. Se não confias em mim não vejo o porque de continuarmos esta relação.

-Bella… tu estas a acabar?

Um sorriso sínico saiu dos meus lábios

-Sim Edward, eu estou a acabar contigo.

-Não Bella por favor não me deixes sozinho, eu não vou conseguir viver sem ti.

-NÃO, MASO TU CONSEGUER VIVER A ESCONDER-ME O TEU PASSADO E EU ESTOU FARTA DISSO.- respirei fundo para me acalmar- quando me amares e tiveres coragem de me contar o que se passa contigo talvez eu pense em reconsiderar essa relação, mas até lá adeus Edward.

Flashback off

E foi assim quevim aqui parar.

A minha cara esta uma lastima de tanto chorar, o meu carro avariou, acabei a minha relação com o Edward. Não quero estar em Forks, mas também não posso voltar para Pheonix acho qua a minha mãe não me vai querer voltar a ver nunca mais na vida, e eu não voltava mesmo para lá! Tenho que fazer algo.

Tentei ligar o carro mais mais uma vez ela não pegou, o telemóvel estava sem rede. Vi que vinha um carro na estrada e fiz sinal para elel para.

Quando o carro parou a minha frente lá dentro estava uma mulher lindíssima. Loura, olhos claros, pele branca. A cara dela não me era estranha foi então que o click se deu. Era Tanya.

-Olá precisas de boleia?

-Ola, sim o meu carro estragou e não há rede.

-Eu vou para Forks, para onde tu vais?

-Para lá também.

-A tua cara não me é estranha! TU és a Belle não és? A namorada do Eddie?

-Bella, e sim sou a namorada dele. Tu és a Tanya?

Uma cara de sofrimento se abateu sobre a rapariga.

-Não, eu sou a Kate, irmã da Tanya. Como sabes da existência da minha irmã?

-Eu vi fotos dela na casa dos Cullen.

-Então o Edward ainda tem fotos da minha irmã, é preciso ter lata.

-Porque que dizes isso?

-Ele não te contou o que se passou?

-Não, ele nunca quer falar sobre isso.

-Anda entra que eu vou contar-te toda a verdade.

Entrei no carro e ela arrancou…

Edward POV

Quando a Bella saiu eu berrei, muito. Eu quero morrer. Eu devia ter ido em vez da Tanya. Eu não mereço amar, eu devia estar preso no cimo de um monte só para não fazer as pessoas sofrer, eu não sou nada. Como é que ainda sou capaz de amar. Deus porque não me levas-te.

Outro berro saiu de minha garganta. Isto não é justo.

-Edward, o que se passa contigo meu irmão?

-Alice eu quero morrer.

-O que aconteceu? Eu vi a Bella sair daqui completamente destroçada. Contas-te lhe a verdade?

-Não Alice, não tive coragem, e por isso a Bella deixou-me. Mais uma vez foi fraco e acabei por perder as pessoas que amo.

-Edward tu não foste franco, eu não sei o que te dizer meu irmão. Este é um assunto que só tu e a Bella podem resolver. Sabes que te dou o meu apoio, só te peço é que não a magoes, ela e a minha melhor amiga.

-Tu sabes que a amo, mais que a minha própria vida.

-Eu sei Edward mas a Bella é uma pessoa incrível e tu sabes que o que ela mais detesta é a mentira, isso ela não perdoa, imagina que a Kate decide ir falar com ela e inventar uma da historias delas, como achas que a Bella vai ficar?

-Nem quero pensar nisso Alice!

-Mas tens que pensar meu irmão, tu sabes como ela é.

-Alice eu não vou deixar que a Kate estrague a minha vida outra vez.

A Alice saiu e eu fiquei o resto do dia em casa a pensar como hei-de contar a verdade a Bella. Não achei muitas formas, mas umas coisa são certa:

A Bella tem que saber toda a verdade.

A kate não vai acabar com a minha vida.-pelo menos, não novamente

Tenho que dar um jeito a minha vida.

(…)

O dia amanheceu e eu levantei-me com a convicção de contar tudo a Bella, como já o devia ter feito.

OBRIGADA: Regina Swan Cullen MaFerVieira Aninha Diana SisterDeluxe maa cullen Carol Black Cullen Rafa Cullen Talytta Hey ya McCullen Maria Bruna.

Adorei todos os comentários. Muito obrigada por fazerem a minha pequena vontade e ainda ultrapassaram, 14 comentários (saltado de alegria)

Um Beijo


	17. Aviso

A fic não foi abandonada. Tive alguns problemas e não pode publicar vou tentar publicar em alguns dias! Beijos meninas


	18. A verdade nua e crua

**Olá meus amores, como estão? Eu sei que já não publicava a muuito desculpem. Agora e mesmo capítulo. O capitulo por qual toda a gente espera… Espero que gostem beijos do tamanho do mundo.**

**Ass: Sara**

Não podia acreditar no que a Tanya me contou, como é que ele pode fazer isto comigo? E dizia-se ele meu amigo, meu namorado, minha vida! Eu tenho nojo dele. Muito nojo! HHHAAA! o meu coração dói, a minha alma esta parva, tenho vontade de morrer, de nunca mais o ver. Como ele pode fazer isto comigo, com ela. Um filho, ele ia ter um filho dela. E deixou-a.

_Pi! Pi! Pi!- _ toca o despertador, passei a noite toda em branco, chorei…chorei muito…tenho a minha cabeça vazia e a minha alma esta parva. Levanto-me como um zombie e faço a minha higiene matinal. Desço as escadas devagar, o meu corpo não reage. Felizmente o Charlie já não esta em casa, não quero que ele me veja assim, já estou atrasada para as aulas, não que tenha vontade de ir. Olho para o calendário, faz cinco meses desde cá estou. Nunca mais falei com a minha mãe, ela também não quer saber de mim. Entrei no meu amado carro e foi para o inferno conhecido como escola.

O Edward está na entrada a minha espera, não o quero ver. Vou passar por ele sem o olhar.

E assim fiz, mas quanto tempo isto vai durar.

-Bella!- não muito pelos vistos. Anda Bella não olhes para trás. Ignora-o. –Bella! Estou a falar contigo.

-Nem venhas Edward!

-Fala comigo, o que se passa.- olhei para ele, não sou assim tão forte, queres saber agora vais ouvir o que tenho para te dizer.

- Ontem conheci uma amiga tua.

-Minha quem?

-Tanya.- o olhar dele morreu no mesmo instante.

-Isso é impossível

-Ai é Cullen. Porque?

Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Porque a Tanya esta morta.

-Como Cullen? Agora duvidas da minha palavra? Eu via com estes olhos, os meus que te olham neste momento. Eu não estou para isto.- dei meia volta e caminhei para a escola mais uma vez.

-Bella! –voltei a olhar para ele- Não foi com a Tanya que falas-te!

-Outra vez, já te disse que foi. A mesma rapariga da foto. A Tanya.

-EMPORTAS-TE DE TE CALAR?- Berrou-me, estúpidas lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos nesse momento. Virei-me para sair dali.

-Bella, espera.- senti as suas mãos no meu braço.- tu não podias ter falado com a Tanya porque ela morreu, tu falas-te com a Kate a irmã gémea da Tanya. Nos precisamos conversar.

Dei-me por vencida, acho que ele deve ter uma oportunidade para contar os factos pela perspectiva -o nos olhos.

-Vamos conversar?- assenti. Caminha-mos até ao carro dele, e entramos.

-Importas-te de perder a primeira aula? A conversa vai ser ligeiramente grande

-Não!- ele ligou o carro e saímos da escola, ele ia incrivelmente de vagar para ser Edward a conduzir.

-Queria-te pedir para eu falar tudo e depois tu dizes e fazes o que quiseres, mas primeiro ouve.

Suspirou, eu suspiro arrastado

-Eu conheci Tanya e Kate na escola. Tínhamos 14 anos, eu e Tanya ficamos amigos assim que nos vimos, foi como amor a primeira vista. Crescemos juntos, todas as nossas experiencias foram juntos, o primeiro amor, o primeiro namoro, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez…tudo. Já Kate foi diferente, eu não gostava dela, ela era má! E só vim a descobrir mais tarde que ela tinha uma paixão por mim.

_Flashback on_

Foi a casa de Tanya dormir como era costuma, estava deitado no quarto de hospedes a preparar-me para sair quando a porta abre. Pensei ser Tanya para dar o beijo de bom dia. Ela não abriu a boca apenas se chegou a mim. Como estava de costas não dava para ver quem era. O cheiro era o de Tanya por isso beijei-a, o beijo estava diferente faminto mas pensei que fosse apenas desejo, mas quando ela a abriu os olhos eu tive a pior visão da minha vida os olhos eram verdes por isso não era Tanya era Kate, quando olho para a porta vejo a Tanya a sair corri a trás dela e alcanceis ao pé do carro, ela pediu-me para eu a levar ao medico eu perguntei o porque mas ela não me respondeu, fiquei com medo do que ela poderia sentir. Entra-mos no carro e eu tentei explicar que eu pensava que era ela, que era o seu cheiro que entrou no carro mas ela simplesmente não me quis ouvir, acabei por perder o controlo do carro e tivemos uma grave acidente contra um camião de vidros. Acordei 1 meses depois ao inicio ninguém me contava mas achei estranho Tanya não me vir visitar nem nenhum Denali. Lentamente foram me contado o que se passou, Tanya tinha morrido, com um vidro que se enterrou no cérebro e outras partes do corpo, eu tive mais sorte disseram na altura, dois vidros enterraram-se no meu peito mas por pouco não chegaram ao coração, eu queria ter morrido junto com ela, e a culpa foi toda da Kate, se ela não tivesse esta obsessão estúpida e não tivesse vindo ter comigo eu não teria esta cicatriz em forma de T no peito, T esse que sempre me lembrará de Tanya, minha Tanya.

_Flashback off_

-então quer dizer que com quem eu falei ontem era Kate, mas como ela sabia que eu era tua namorada?

-No dia do nosso primeiro beijo, quando a Alice nos viu puxar para irmos embora, ela viu Kate e teve medo do que ela poderia aprontar, então achou que era o melhor a fazer.

-Entao essa Kate só me queria separar de ti, ela não é a Tanya, ela não tem um filho teu? Tu não a abandonas-te porque ela estava grávida? É tudo mentira?

-Nem consigo imaginar o que essa louca te disse! Eu nunca deixaria Tanya eu era louco por ela, amava-a muito.

-Essa Kate é um monstro, o Edwrad podia ter-me contado mais cedo podias poupar muitas duvidas na minha cabeça amor.

-Entao perdoas-me?

-Eu não tenho nada que te perdoar, mas conta-me mais, se conseguires.

-O acidente aconteceu dia 17 de Abril, e tu apareces-te a 15 de Abril, em dois dias faria dois anos da morte de Tanya.

-Entao é por isso que desapareces aos dias 17 de cada mês. Ainda sofres muito por ela, ainda a amas!

-Não, eu não a amo. Eu tenho saudades da minha Ta mas já não a amo, eu amo-te a ti.

Trimm

-Bella vamos para as aulas não podemos faltar mais.

-Claro.

-Bella posso beijar-te?

-Pergunta parva Edcat, claro que podes.

Cheguei-me a ela e beijei-a, tentando passar todo a amor que senti-a por ela.

Bella POV

O beijo estava a matar-me de desejo, eu quero este homem para mim. Urgente. Concentra-te bella.

Aulas!

Tenho que ir para as aulas, meu deus como este homem beija bem.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar…

-Vamos?- estendeu-me a mão.

-Vamos!- juntei nossas mãos com tudo o gosto.

**Aqui esta o que prometi, e para a próxima não desesperes ****KarolRodrigues ou BonekaCullen, eu não a vou abandonar por mais que demore a escrever. ^^**

**Beijinhos ninas!**


	19. Final

**Meninas ultimo cap da fic, espero que gostem…**

Bella POV

Foi para as aulas a pensar no que o Edward me disse como aquela mulher mesquinha me pode enganar tão facilmente, e porque não confiei no Edward, burra Isabella burra. O Edward sofre horrores por culpa desta mulher mesquinha, como é possível ser tão ma ao ponto de provocar a morte da própria irmã culpar o Edward e ainda por cima ter a lata de voltar a trás dele e fazer a vida dele num inferno só porque ele não quis nada com ela, mulher mesquinha, estou parva para a minha vida. Meu Edward, só meu.

Edward POV

A Bella não me contou o que se a Kate lhe disse, o que será que aquela cobra cuspideira lhe disse. O meu sangue ferve só de pensar que podia ter perdido a minha Bella porque aquela víbora não me larga.

Nojo, eu sinto nojo de Kate; por ela ser tão ma perdi a minha Tanya e quase perdia a minha Bella.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tenho vontade de matar aquela mulherzinha irritante.

-suspiro nervoso.

Eu quero saber tudo que a Kate lhe contou, não quero que crie macaquinhos na cabeça.

TRIMMM Tenho que ver a minha Bellucha!

Encontrei-a no cacifo!

-Bella.

-Há! Ai Edward não apareças assim, quase morri do coração!

-Desculpa meu amor, não o volto a fazer! Preciso falar contigo um minuto podemos!

-Claro meu bem, sempre!

Fomos até umas arvores que existem no fundo da escola.

-Amor eu não quero magoar-te, mas, podia dizer-me o que a Kate te disse, se não quiseres eu compreendo!

-Tudo bem Edward eu vou contar.

Flashback on

_A minha cara estava uma lastima de tanto chorar, o meu carro avariou, acabei por ir a pé._

_Não queria estar em Forks, mas também não tinha para onde ir._

_Tentei ligar o carro mas ele não pegou, o telemóvel estava sem rede. Vi que vinha um carro na estrada e fiz sinal para ele parar._

_Quando o carro parou a minha frente lá dentro estava uma mulher lindíssima. Loura, olhos claros, pele branca. A cara dela não me era estranha foi então que o click se deu. Era Tanya. Pensava eu!_

_-Olá precisas de boleia?_

_-Ola, sim o meu carro estragou e não há rede._

_-Eu vou para Forks, para onde tu vais?_

_-Para lá também._

_-A tua cara não me é estranha! TU és a Belle não és? A namorada do Eddie?_

_-Bella, e sim sou a namorada dele. Tu és a Tanya?_

_Uma cara de sofrimento se abateu sobre a rapariga._

_-Não, eu sou a Kate, irmã da Tanya. Como sabes da existência da minha irmã?_

_-Eu vi fotos dela na casa dos Cullen._

_-Então o Edward ainda tem fotos da minha irmã, é preciso ter lata._

_-Porque que dizes isso?_

_-Ele não te contou o que se passou?_

_-Não, ele nunca quer falar sobre isso._

_-Anda entra que eu vou contar-te toda a verdade._

_Entrei no carro e ela arrancou…_

_No caminho ela contou-me que a Tanya estava em casa e que seria melhor ser ela a contar o que se tinha passado. Fomos até casa dela e entramos, a Kate desapareceu e pouco depois apareceu-me a Tanya, ela disse-me que tu e ela tiveram um acidente e que ela estava grávida de ti. Que depois do acidente ela ficou cheia de marcas no corpo que tu não a quiseste mais nem ao vosso bebe, que ela veio depois a perder no acidente. A Tanya ou Kate como queiras, começou a chorar, eu não sabia mas o que fazer, o meu ódio era tanto por ti que lhe jurei que nunca mais eu falaria para ti, nesse momento eu vi um sorriso maldoso aparecer na cara dela, mas não liguei, pensei que tivesse sido imaginação minha por estar tão chateada! Tanya desapareceu na enorme casa e pouco depois apareceu a suposta Kate, que me levou a casa._

_Esta noite eu não dormi nada, chorei a noite toda a pensar no porque de teres magoado tanto a Tanya, que supostamente tu amavas, já que tinhas a fotografia. Como te disse pensei em nunca mais falar contigo, nem sequer olhar para a tua cara._

_Flashback OFF_

_**Algum tempo depois.**_

Depois da conversa com Edward tudo ficou esclarecido. Passou um ano e meio desde que vim para Forks, sinto-me em casa agora. A Alice finalmente teve coragem para admitir que gosta do Jasper. Estão juntos a vários meses. A Rosie e o Emm foram fazer um intercambio na Europa. Esme e o Carlisle estão na sua segunda lua de mel. E eu estou deitada na cama do Ed a espera que saia da casa de banho para irmos dormir. E por falar nele…

-Amor, tudo bem?

-Claro meu anjo! No que pensavas?

-Estava a pensar no tempo que passou desde que estou aqui e em quanto te amo.

-Também te amo muito. Vem vamos dormir.

-OK, mas primeiro quero um beijo.

E assim foi, o Edcat beijou-me com tudo o amor que tenho por mim. Tão másculo, deixa-me nas nuvens…Como pode pensar que era Gay?

_Meninas o final da fic. Já tenho algumas ideias para outras. Muito obrigada por cada visita e por cada comentário._

_Até a próxima…_

_Küss_


End file.
